Amaranth
by Yuhi Sakura
Summary: Naruto/X-Men:Evolution Crossover. Currently being rewritten. Summary: She was a flower blooming in winter and suddenly she didn't know if she would survive without her Leaf. 1-5 complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Amaranth**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-men: Evolution or their respective affiliates! **_

She willed her eyes open against the throbbing pain in her head and sighed. She laid awake, uncomfortable, for a long moment before she finally forced herself to sit up and kick her legs over the edge of the bed. Groaning quietly to herself, she picked herself up and got dressed with as much enthusiasm as she could muster with her aching temple and her knotted stomach.

She paused for a moment beside her bed when she glimpsed herself in the mirror: she couldn't see any change in her face, though she felt feverish and hot, and she saw nothing else to indicate infection. She didn't honestly know what she was searching at all…Tsunade had already examined her and found nothing wrong. There wasn't even an immune response to suggest that she had a virus…but shinobi life was stressful and they had come to the mutual consensus that too much training and too little rest was the cause of her queasiness.

Stubbornly, though, she knew she would still force herself to the training grounds. She refused to be laid up for even a few days if she could help it and, given Sasuke's recent return to the village, she knew that she needed to refine her cell skills if they were going to be an effective unit.

With another sickly sigh, she tied her headband down and walked out.

She was a little more than half way to the grounds when the world began to spin; dizzy, she leaned against a nearby wall for support and briefly considered going home. Kakashi knew she hadn't been feeling well but something about the idea made her feel even worse…She wanted to feel like part of the cell, the way she never had been as a genin…

She shook her head, waited a moment for the spell to pass, and continued on her way. A few minutes later, she stood beside her teammates, her gaze directed at their silver-haired sensei.

He peered mildly at them from the rim of his book and she heard him say something, "She's here."

"Of course I am." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sakura," Naruto commented with amusement, "Are you talking to yourself again? You know that's not healthy."

"I am not!" She protested, frustrated.

Kakashi, unwilling, it seemed, to mediate the fight, simply lowered the book and said, "I think a two-on-two will suffice for today. Sai, Naruto, you're Team A. Sakura, Sasuke, you will comprise Team B."

"And the objective?" Sai asked.

"Incapacitation." He responded. "Restrain them, exhaust their chakra, whatever happens to come first."

He vanished in a small cloud of vapor a moment later and appeared in a nearby tree. Reclining lazily, he motioned absently for them to begin as he flipped open his orange novel again.

Irked, Sakura sighed as she pulled on her gloves. She glanced over at her figurative opponents and was just about to begin her usual analytical rundown when a familiar voice drifted over the air. She turned, fully expecting to see Ino running down the field with some piece of news, but there was no one else…

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked flatly as he drew his katana.

"No." She replied tersely.

"Then let's get on with it." He responded, charging before waiting for an affirmation from her.

She rushed in after him, drawing her fist back and springing up at Naruto. The blond managed an impressive somersault that cleared him of the impact that threw Sai. He came up in a roll, tossing weapons at her with his channeled impetus.

At the same time, she ducked left and sprinted sidelong at him. He responded with the manifestation of his clones. The doppelgangers kicked up into the air, forming a tight ring around her and extending their legs for his rendition of Sasuke's Barrage of Lions.

Her head shot up and she saw her opening; but suddenly the entire field erupted in noise so painful she was driven to her knees. She screamed, clutching her head between her hands as her vision flashed white.

Naruto, acutely aware something was wrong, tried to reach her. But as he neared a mere arm's-length distance from her, something flashed brilliantly around her and he was tossed bodily against a nearby tree.

There wasn't even time to cry out to her before she simply vanished.

* * *

His nose twitched slightly against the dirty reek of the city. There had always been pollution and trash, but a different veneer hung around the concrete city now: Fear and hatred…against mutants.

The news that they were in the city had struck harder than he thought it would. Then again, it didn't help that they were revealed in the middle of a battle that had taken its toll on the civilian population…just as that damned Mystique had intended. His stomach roiled in disgust when he imagined that sick joy Magneto was no doubt feeling over his self-perpetuating prophecy of division between the two classes of humans. And with their victory came a whole new dimension to the city…more rot, more stench…

And that was exactly what made the new scent he was following so much more intriguing: It had a faint freshness to it that reminded him of his time in Japan…but it had an edge to it…a salty undertone and metallic tang…

Fresh blood and tears…

He stopped, the wind revealing the direction of the odor. His hands dropped from his pockets to his side as he turned down a narrow alley.

The scent intensified and he knew he was close; the vague scent of new adrenaline and the wane sound of sobs only served to pinpoint her location.

He walked around the dumpster shoved against the alley wall and kneeled down. His eyes raked her and his eyes narrowed: a mutant, if her hair color was any indication…She was young, no more than seventeen, sitting in a smear of blood that he could only assume was hers; probably a runaway, too scared to stay at home when her powers began to manifest or cruelly tossed into the world by her parents when they decided she no longer constituted a human being. It was an all-too common occurrence.

"It's dangerous to be out here this late at night." He commented.

She yelped, startled, curling herself into a tighter ball against the slimy concrete. Her eyes drifted up from the protective rim her arms formed around her and she asked, "Where…am I?"

"North Salem." He responded, privately wondering if she was that far from home or if she had taken a bad blow to the head.

"That…isn't right…" She trailed off, retreating back into the cage of her arms, "I'm supposed to be in Konoha…"

"What happened to you?" He asked almost cruelly.

"I don't know!" She sobbed harder.

"Listen, you aren't alone. Got that, kid? There are others."

"Other _what_?" She cried.

"Mutants." He responded irritably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You can deny it all you want but it won't help you." He replied, opening his mouth to say more when a chemical odor flooded his nose.

He tensed, the edges of his claws starting to push against the skin of his knuckles. He stood up brusquely and ordered her to get up.

She looked up, too distraught to force her legs to bear her weight. She didn't even have time to demand an answer before he snarled, "I said 'Get up'!" as he yanked her up. He pulled her close, leaping to the side with mere feet between him and a conflagration of orange.

"Pyro." He spat, setting her down behind him.

"Nice to see you, too, Old Man." The cocky teen responded, flames dancing from the palm of his gloves.

"I'll show you old." Logan snapped before turning back and telling her, "Stay where you are. I'll protect you."

She nodded, unable to conjure another response.

He turned back, his broad face twisted up with a smirk, and charged in a blur of movement at the young man. Something silver flashed from his hands across the pack the teenager wore strapped to his back. Foul, yellow fluid poured from the tubes, spraying the ground.

The younger man stumbled, forcing the Wolverine back a half-step. In that split second, he shouted, "Nice try."

His thumb flicked the depressor of the lighter he held in reserve and a tsunami of flames washed over the man; he was slammed backwards against the wall and fell to the greasy pavement, limp.

"Time to finish it." Pyro smirked as he morphed the flames into an orb directed at the fallen man.

"No!" Sakura cried, pushing up on her feet.

"You'll have your chance!" He snapped, turning on her viciously.

His lips pulled up in a malicious smirk as he flung the sphere of fire at her; she flinched, her arms coming up instinctively to guard her face. And suddenly a massive shockwave erupted around her, extinguishing the flames and sending the mutant attacker tumbling.

The sound forced her eyes open and, confused, she pressed herself against the wall to guard her back.

"Fucking psychic bitch!" He howled, pulling himself up. "You're going to pay for that you ugly whore!"

He ran at her, his fist pulled back. With nowhere to go, she brought her arm up.

He was flung bodily to the right, as if some invisible force had struck him, and thumped sickeningly against the bricks. Amazingly, he pushed himself up and flicked the lighter again.

In the same moment, he was seized by the back of his neck and thrown completely free of the narrow chokehold into the street, revealing Logan.

"Punk." He huffed angrily as he walked back over to the woman in question. "Are you alright?"

She tried to nod, but her legs failed her and she sank to the ground, tears running in opaque trails down her face. She didn't even have the strength to question how he was standing after sustaining such horrible burns.

"Calm down." He ordered as his hand went for the cellphone in his pocket. He dialed a single digit and brought it to his ear.

"Hey, Charles, I could use a pick up." He said simply.

* * *

An unmarked, blue van pulled into the alley and opened, revealing two women. One was a tall, elegant female with dark skin, silvery hair, and startling blue eyes while the other was a shorter, lithe teenager with bouncy hair pulled up high in a ponytail.

"You called, Logan?" The first asked.

"Yeah." He motioned gruffly to the female kneeling beside him.

"Please, Logan," Ororo sighed irritably as she pushed back him and leaned down close to the crying girl, "Show no kindness whatsoever."

He didn't respond as she was helped into the back of the van, where she curled up into a tight ball against the passenger side front seat. Not a word was exchanged in the silent ride back to the mansion.

* * *

Charles sat with his hands folded pensively under his chin as the van smoothly circled the roundabout and parked in front of the double doors of the estate. The doors opened with a faint click and Logan stepped from the interior of the vehicle.

He said nothing as he walked around the van and opened the doors before stepping aside as Charles rolled over. Jean was close beside him, obviously ready for a medical emergency if the white coat draped from her shoulders was any indication.

"She hasn't said a word since we got there." Kitty said as she stepped out.

"I'm not surprised." Jean responded as she gently probed her mind, commenting absently to herself, "She's definitely a mutant."

"I have no clue what the hell you people are talking about!" The woman suddenly came alive, rage coloring her face even more brightly than her tears had. "Who are you working for? Orochimaru, the Akatsuki?"

Her hand lashed out and she seized Jean by the collar of her shirt.

"I don't know what you're after, but I can guarantee you won't get it."

"I don't know what _you're_ talking about." The red-head replied.

"Let's try to be rational, shall we?" Xavier said, drawing Sakura's eyes to him.

She felt her anger and hatred wash away beneath his benign gaze and her grip loosened.

"I need to know what's happening." She said finally.

"And we'll help you find those answers." He assured her, "But for now I think it best that you let us help you."

She nodded, unable to do much more, and he motioned for Jean to continue with a pointed telepathic remark that there would have been plenty of time to peer into her mind if she had been patient.

The teenage mutant just nodded as she looped her arm under Sakura's and helped her up. The girl, glancing down, suddenly realized she was still streaked with blood.

"I'm sorry…I bled everywhere…"

"That won't be a problem." Charles said as she allowed herself to be led into the house.

* * *

Sakura laid down on the table and let Jean pull a blanket over her. "Please," She whimpered, "Tell me what's happening…"

"Your powers are manifesting." She responded simply.

"I don't have any!" The pink-haired kunoichi yelled.

"I know you're afraid," Jean said, "This usually happens with puberty, but we can teach you to control them. We'll protect you."

Frustrated at hearing the same line again, she just nodded and turned over on her side to hide her face as more tears pooled in her eyes. She heard Jean remark that there were clothes for her to change into and then, mercifully, she left her to the silence.

* * *

"How is she?" Logan asked as he chugged a glass of milk.

"She's fine. Tired, but okay."

"Those weren't your run of the mill abilities she displayed back there." He commented.

"No, they weren't. But she's not your average mutant." Charles remarked as he pulled into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"She's an Omega-level mutant-one that Cerebro didn't detect."

"She's only a girl!" Logan protested incredulously.

"And a powerful one at that. This is a genetic mutation that we haven't seen before, a new genome."

"Then how is it possible that Cerebro didn't find her?" Jean asked.

"There are several possibilities. She might have the ability to affect or slip between time-space dimensions in a mechanism similar to the one Kurt uses, she could have been pulled from a different portion of our own time stream, or she may be a synthetically created mutant. As of this moment, there are several other explanation that I'm having Cerebro analyze."

"And until then?"

"We must proceed cautiously. She is afraid and confused and if we push her, we will certainly do more harm than good." He responded, "I expect you to look after her, Logan."

The gruff man nodded sharply in response, stalking out of the kitchen.

* * *

She bolted up in a panic before she remembered where she was. Taking several deep breath, she calmed herself and wiped the sweat away from her eyes with the back of her hand as the door in front of her opened.

"Good morning." Jean said brightly, balancing a tray of food in one hand, "Feeling better?"

"Yes." The kunoichi lied. She might have felt the physical pain abating, but that did nothing for the mental anguish or emotional turbulence.

"Great! Well, there's a shower over there and a clean change of clothes. Meet us outside whenever you're ready."

Sakura nodded as she watched the red-headed beauty walk from the room back into the hall.

She waited for the door to close before she took a few bites of proffered meal and set the tray aside. Her stomach churned anxiously as she slid the jeans, tank top, and hooded sweatshirt Jean had left over her body.

Her hands, however, lingered on her boots when she tried to put them on. She didn't want to step into the hall and prove to herself that she wasn't just dreaming, that her reality was suddenly different…

Sakura swallowed hard as she tied her boots, reminding herself that she was the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, a representative of Konoha, and a ninja. She wasn't going to allow mere fear to control her.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her hair back into a spiky mass at the base of her neck and walked down the hall. She was so distracted by just keeping her feet moving that she failed to notice a rather conspicuously colored and large mutant in her path until she had run right into him.

The shock sent her stumbling back and even as she tried to stammer an apology, a female she recognized from the night before phased through the wall in front of her. Taking a step back, she tried to turn and get back down the hall only to bump into a fuzzy blue male and land flatly on her back.

"S-sorry!" She yelped hastily.

Soft laughter rose lightly in the hall.

"You're new here." Kurt said…it wasn't a question, either.

"I…guess you could say that." She replied as she pulled herself up.

"Then I shall see you second hour." The largest of the three commented, extending his massive hand, "I'm Hank McCoy. I'll be your professor for biology, mathematics, and medical sciences."

Sakura reached out timidly; his palm was four or five times bigger than the entirety of her hand, but he was very gently when he clasped it in a respectful greeting.

"Sakura!" Jean's voice cut the as the red-head appeared down the hall, "There you are! Did you get lost?"

"You'll have to pardon us for keeping her," Hank commented in response as he let her pass. "We were a bit too enthusiastic with our greeting."

"Not a problem." She remarked back, taking the kunoichi by the hand and leading her down the hall.

"Uh…bye!" She stammered as she was pulled around a corner.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Blossom**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

"Basically, that's it." Jean said as she showed her to her second class, the first having been spent touring the grounds. "If you need anything or if you get lost, just ask around."

"Where are you going?" She asked, feeling irrationally attached to the red-head.

"Physics, but I'll see you fourth period." There wasn't time to say more before she floated into another room.

"Uh…alright." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else, as she walked into the class and unobtrusively took a seat.

The rest of the class, seated and ready to go, whispered loudly to each other about the "new girl" and she had a very strong desire to show them just what the new girl could do…

"Alright, class. Settle down, please." Hank stated as he walked into the room, "As you can see, we have a new student: Sakura. But you'll have plenty of time to get to know her better. Now, we left off at the chapter on combat-related injuries. Who here can tell me the most effective way to cleanse a general wound?"

Sakura raised her hand without even really thinking.

"Yes?" Hank responded, his gaze meeting hers.

"Soap and water. Alcohol and peroxides can damage cells, prolonging the duration of a wound, however, in a combat situation, it is permissible to use caustic elements to clean an injury in an attempt to offset subsequent infection."

"Excellent response. How well versed are you with toxins?" He inquired.

"I'm proficient." She responded.

"Can you tell us how to neutralize a toxin?" He responded.

"Can you please elaborate on the hypothetical parameters of the rhetorical situation?"

"Active combat situation."

"You would need a sample to work with. And in the field that's an impractical waste of time. Therefore the most effective method of neutralization is extraction."

"Would you care to explain further?" He asked, motioning for her to come to the board as he retrieved a vial of a straw-colored fluid from his cabinet and asked her to identify it.

She swirled the vial, analyzing it with her chakra, before declaring, "Lactic acid."

"The result of?"

"The body's inability to purge excess acid produced when an energy demand and oxygen debt occur. Generally harmless and the cause of muscle soreness following strenuous physical activity."

"And how well versed are you in your proposed method?" He inquired, readying a syringe.

"Above-average proficiency." She replied.

"Care to demonstrate?"

"Certainly." She replied, watching as he drew a small bit of the harmless substance into the hypodermic before injecting himself.

"May I use your sink?" She asked.

He nodded, assuming she intended simply to wash her hands.

She walked over and turned the faucet on, letting the water gather in her hands. It started to spiral and bubble up, forming a perfect sphere that maintained its shape almost unnaturally. Turning back around, she brought one hand down on the wound and numbed it with a burst of charka before bringing the spinning orb of blue over the puncture.

Water pushed through the skin before looping back under her hand and forming a second ball in which a mass of pale liquid floated.

"Very impressive. Can you explain the mechanism of this technique?"

"Well...I force my chakra into the cells through the ports where oxygen, endorphins, and nutrients would normally flow through and then I gather the foreign substance from the fold of the various organelles. I compact it, pull it from the cell, and force it upwards through the pores in the skin or through a small incision that can be made by separating the cells with a chakra scalpel. I use water I personally distill as my medium...its less invasive them my chakra alone and does less damage. It also minimizes the potential for foreign agents to invade the tissues."

"Brilliant!" He clapped,

"Thank you..." She muttered. Contrary to popular belief, she had created the toxic substance removal when she had initially failed to master the Neutralization Jutsu-but she had since perfected both.

"Given your 'proficiency' with the healing arts, you must have some skill with the converse. If you would, elaborate on techniques to incapacitate your opponent."

She thought for a moment and then quickly sketched a roughly accurate diagram of the keirakukei network and tenketsu.

"If you're familiar with the pressure points of the body, you can apply an electrical charge of equal but opposite energy to disrupt neural impulses. For example, the signal for voluntary control of the leg muscles will be directed to the arms. Most opponents won't recover from this for several hours and, done correctly, it's completely harmless."

"Fascinating. Ms. Haruno, if you would, please stay after class."

She nodded politely and withdrew to her chair for the rest of the period. She waited there until everyone else had filed out before she approached him and asked, "Was I out of line?"

He chuckled, "Far from it. You gave a remarkable presentation, particularly for having no advanced warning."

"Thank you." She responded, averting her eyes.

"You seem to have expert knowledge of the body and I could certainly use an assistant in the medical bay. It would be a bit of an afterschool job and you would be compensated financially."

"I'll do it for free!" She offered.

"I wouldn't waste those talents without some kind of material compensation." He responded, tapping his pencil thoughtfully on the clipboard he held.

"Really." She insisted, "I did it all the time back…home."

Sensing a shift in her mood, he replied simply, "I'll talk to Professor Xavier and see if something more suitable can be arranged. When would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible." She responding, clinging to the idea that she might have some twisted sense of normalcy back.

"Then I'll see you tonight at eight. You can meet me here and I'll show you the lab."

"Thank you!" She cried, looping her arms around him.

"You're welcome." He responded, returning the gesture before turning her free.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: A Friend**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, I own nothing. **_

Sakura walked out of the room and nearly fell into Xavier's lap. In her hurry to avoid falling on the man, she stumbled back, dropping her books, and colliding with the wall.

'That was graceful…' She sighed sardonically to herself as she apologized.

"Sorry…I seem to be quite good at running into things…" She offered an awkward smile.

"Please, don't concern yourself with it." He replied as her book floated up from the floor and her paper neatly arranged themselves into her binder again. They then proceeded to shuffle over to her bag, tuck themselves away, and return to her arm.

Before she could ask questions, Xavier continued, "Is now a good time to pull you away from your studies?"

"I…really don't know, to be honest." She responded, "I haven't met Ms…" She read over the name, frantically trying to decipher the pronunciation, "Or…oro…"

"Ah, Storm." He smiled, folding his hands pensively, "She won't mind if you miss this period."

"How do you know that?" She asked, before she could stop herself. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she blushed, "Sorry…that was disrespectful."

"Not at all." He responded, "And I just spoke to her."

"If you don't mind my asking…how is that possible?"

"I'm a telepath." He smiled, "I have the ability to communicate through mental wavelengths and to manipulate objects with the power of my mind; a power I suspect you have."

Sakura bit her tongue and didn't say anything as she followed him down the hall and into his office.

The room was sparse, with only a desk, a table, and a coffee tray laid out next to a stack of papers. Past the white carpet, several massive windows looked out onto the lawn of the mansion; it lacked the elaborate decorations she was used to seeing in Tsunade's office, but it still had the ring of authority that marked him as a leader.

"Please, have a seat." He said as he pulled his chair up to a silver tea pot and began to prepare two cups.

She did so, more out of obligation than desire, and waited patiently.

"I don't imagine you are yet aware of this, but you are a telepath with the ability to manipulate objects at will. Moreover, you have the ability to manipulate others' thoughts."

"That sounds dangerous." She replied.

"It can be for both you and your opponent. As such, it is a skill that should be practiced at great length with someone skilled enough to protect themselves from mistakes inexperience might derive-such as myself, or Jean."

Sakura fidgeted nervously; her hands twisted in her lap.

"You have nothing to fear if you train with us." He assured her as he placed the two cups on a tray and rolled back over to her.

"Would you like to continue this conversation more privately?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure..." She replied, getting his meaning and feeling a particularly strong resistance to it.

"Excellent. Now, simply thing about what you want to say. Then try to find my mind, cut off all of the others. I'll warn you now, this is one of the more difficult components to master." He said, sitting back in his wheelchair with his chin resting on the backs of his folded hands.

Sakura closed her eyes, the only way she knew to block visual distractions, and tried to reach out across the space between them. She heard it faintly at first...and then a sudden crashing of so many voices and thoughts she felt like she was under attack-a painful barrage that elicited a yelp from her.

_"Sakura, focus on my voice."_

Sakura gritted her teeth, forcing herself to listen to his voice while trying to block out the others. She was obviously communicating on a telepathic channel because there were so many of them...the kinds of things people thought but never said.

_"Sakura, focus on__my__voice."_

Sakura felt the other voices ebb away slowly as she finally found his voice and his alone.

_"Open your eyes."_He said, a smile lining the edge of his words.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open.

_"Very good."_He said, his lips unmoving.

_"Whoa..."_Sakura trailed off, not realizing she was communicating telepathically. Her eyes grew wide as she traced her lips with her fingertips...she was doing it...

_"You're doing quite well."_He told her, handing her a cup of tea.

_"Thank you."_She replied.

_"The second hardest part is maintaining a link while blocking out the thoughts of others. The more links you form, the harder it becomes to communicate clearly. You also run the risk of confusing what you want to say to each person-a potentially fatal mistake in combat situations."_He continued.

_"Then what is the hardest part?"_Sakura asked with great difficulty.

_"Not transferring your own thoughts, memories, or experiences to another unintentionally."_He replied.

Seeing her confusion, he added, _" If you were attempting, for example, to erase the memories of an individual who had witnessed a mutant falling-out, regardless of your success at the actual memory modification process, if you inadvertently left behind things such as your name, face, or friends, they would be able to find not only you but many of the mutants at my institution."_

_"I see..."_Sakura replied, feeling suddenly less confident that she would grasp any of what he was saying it a timely manner.

_"Another aspect that might prove difficult is recovery."_

_"Recovery from what?"_She asked.

_"Until you become adept at such communications, manipulations, and practices, they will prove considerably draining.' _

"In fact," He said, reverting back to physical speech, "let us continue tomorrow. After dinner, we will discuss the ethics of using your abilities."

She nodded, feeling a dull throb start to grow behind her temples.

"Drink the tea," He said, seeing a flicker of pain in her eyes, "It will help."

"Oh…" She trailed off, having forgotten that she was holding the porcelain cup, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." He said as he pulled forward and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Sit here and rest for a few minutes and then come join us downstairs."

She nodded, bringing the cup up to her lips. Suddenly, though, she hesitated and looked up.

"Professor…" She began.

He glanced back over his shoulder.

"Sorry…I forgot what I was going to say." She replied.

* * *

Dinner was an affair: feeding several dozen hungry teenagers was no easy feat, even for mutants. It took several hours of preparation each day to get even just one meal on the table and the logistical nightmare of readying three wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for a number of dedicated-and tight lipped-individuals who were hired with a large portion of Xavier's impressive and growing wealth.

And even with the extra help, there was always the usual rush and grappling for seats and food, even though more than enough was prepared each day. The fact that by the time the day was out, most of them had been training or studying for several hours and were hungry didn't assuage the chaos, either. As such, it often fell to Logan and Ororo to keep the peace until Xavier showed up.

And, as with every normal day, that was about the trend: although having already been seated, several of the students were complaining about not having been fed yet; a comment Ororo shot down with an icy glare.

She was just about to remark that perhaps they could do a better job making dinner when Xavier rolled into the room, asked for silence, and motioned for the meal to begin.

Food was quickly laid out and not more than five minutes later the entire room was submerged in a pleasant kind of quiet.

"I swear, Charles," Logan growled as he helped himself to a steak, "I will never understand how you keep them under control."

"Simple persuasion." The man responded with a knowing smirk, "Much the same variety you implement, Logan."

The Wolverine snorted in something not quite like confirmation as he scooped a ladle of gravy over his potatoes.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl!" Kurt suddenly broke in with a wave as Sakura appeared in the doorway.

"I…guess that's me…" She smiled sheepishly, finding an empty seat and taking a portion of chicken and salad.

"How did your classes go today, Ms. Haruno?" Ororo asked.

"Very well, thank you." Sakura replied, trying to keep her eyes on the table.

"Well enough to train in a simulation tomorrow?" She pressed.

"Perhaps, Storm." Xavier interjected.

The matter wasn't discussed again until after the room had been cleared, leaving just Sakura and Xavier.

"Now, I do believe we were going to speak about the ethics of manipulation." He began, "Firstly, you should always, when you can, ask permission before reading someone' s mind. It's a severe invasion of privacy, particularly if they don't know how to block certain thoughts from you."

"I see."

"Secondly, it is vitally important that, whenever possible, you maintain the confidence of what you have seen."

Sakura nodded; it was a lot like the physician-patient confidentiality she abided by.

"It is vitally important that you uphold these principles when it does not endanger innocent lives." He added before saying, "Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so." She responded.

"If one should come to you, don't hesitate to ask." He offered.

"I won't." She told him, rising and leaving.

She darted up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her before finally collapsing on the bed.

She buried her head in her arms, not quite crying, and listened to the stillness around her. She was just starting to drift off when she heard the light pitter of footsteps on the wooden floor. She looked up, rolling over, and gasped.

"Who are you?" She demanded, sitting up and recoiling defensively.

"You must be frightened." The woman said as she stepped from the shadows to reveal dark blue skin, fiery hair, and black leather attire.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't creeping into my room at night!" She snapped, reaching for a dagger she had kept strapped to her thigh all day. "I'm going to ask you again: Who are you?"

"My name isn't important right now. But it is important that I get you out of here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The pink-haired female responded hostilely.

"You poor, innocent lamb…you really have no idea, do you?"

"If you don't stop talking in riddles, I'll wring a response out of you." Sakura hissed.

"You're in every mutant's hell-Professor Xavier's Institute." She replied with such infinite sadness in her eyes that the kunoichi felt tears pool in hers.

"What…are you talking about?" Sakura asked, her voice devoid of any conviction.

"You yourself know he's a telepathic mutant with the ability to manipulate thoughts." She began, "He's been slowly brainwashing you for his own purposes, the same way everyone at this institution is."

"How can I trust you?" Sakura asked even as her hold on her blade began to weaken.

"I can prove it." The woman responded, taking a lengthy stride forward and laying her hand on the girl's forehead.

She could barely reign in her scream of panic as fear washed over her: she had no idea where she was, living with people who could kill her on a whim, and she had simply allowed herself to be brought in…

She collapsed forward, gripping her head between her hands and biting down hard enough on her lip to draw blood. Tears ran from her pale face, her body trembling violently.

The woman kneeled down beside her, bringing her hand to her shoulder, "He kept you from feeling that fear…from trusting your natural instincts."

She suddenly pulled her up, laying her hand against her cheek reassuringly, "Come along. I'll take you home."

Sakura nodded numbly, allowing the woman to take her hand and lead her toward the open window.

* * *

Logan walked the halls, as he usually did, well after the students had fallen asleep; his own dreams were so warped, so fragmented, that sometimes they prevented sleep altogether and drove him on aimless, meandering voyages as far as Canada. In the end, he simply satiated himself with midnight strolls around the mansion.

It gave him a sense of purpose: he would be the figurative night guard and watch over them when they couldn't watch over themselves. And it served to indulge the feral side of his psyche, to let him stalk the darkness in search of imaginary prey.

He had just turned a corner when an odd scent hit him; he couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it had a familiar strangeness to it…

It was a composite of scents, some of which he could recognize, and the musky odor of well-worn leather…

His eyes narrowing, he walked down the hall until he reached Sakura's room-there was no doubt the smell was coming from within. He knocked once and, when he received no answer, decided he didn't have the option of being polite.

His claws extended and brought them down heavily on the doorknob. The metal shredded easily and he kicked in the wooden frame.

The room was empty, but the odor was still warm with body heat, and the window was open…

"I don't like this at all." He growled to himself.

* * *

"Here we are, my dear." The tall female said as she led her into an alley.

"Do you recognize it?" She asked, handing her a scrap of paper as she added, "We found this after they took you."

Sakura glanced down at the slip in her hand and smiled sadly: it showed her enigmatic sensei, the man she had called father for several years, the sunny Jinchuuriki that was her closest friend, and the emotionless, intriguing Sai that she was growing closer to with each passing mission.

She knelt down suddenly, her fingertips brushing the cool, moist cement.

"This is where I was found…" She trailed off.

"Then it is fitting that this is where it will end for you." The woman smiled, revealing sharp canines.

Sakura took a skittering step back, pulling her arm up defensively as something shifted in the shadows…people…three or four of them…

"What is the meaning of this?" Sakura snapped.

"All good things in time." Mystique responded.

The kunoichi pivoted hard on her heel, knocking the woman back with a brutal kick. Spinning hard, she tried to dash back out into the open street, where she would have space to maneuver; she hadn't even taken a step forward when a glob of mucus sprang from a squat man who had crept up behind her. The force of the collision sent her stumbling back and when she tried to catch herself with her arms, she realized they were pinned to her torso with the slime-which was rapidly hardening into a shell.

At the same moment she began falling back, Mystique sprang high up and extended her leg for a devastating kick. Sakura's eyes snapped shut as her shadow fell across her. The blow, however, didn't strike.

A feral growl rose up and she felt a gust of wind as something slid between her and the woman. Her eyes opened and she cried out in alarm when she realized it was Logan.

His arm had caught Mystique's arm and he proceeded to toss her easily into the Toad.

"Logan…"

"We'll _talk_ in a minute." He snapped as his adamantium claws broke free from his knuckle.

"I could take all of you punks on at once, but what fun would that be for my back-up?" He offered, taking a threatening step forward.

"Bastard." Mystique hissed as she pulled herself up, "You're going to pay for this."

"I think I hear them now." He taunted, "I think Charles might have a bit of a score to settle with you."

"Pull back." Mystique spat, disappearing into the shadows and leaving her small pack of goons to scurry for cover like roaches.

"Now to deal with you…" He growled, glancing over his shoulder and making his way over to her.

He lifted his hand, his claws glowing silver in the moonlight, and brought them down. She screamed in blind panic, totally oblivious, for a long moment, to the fact that he had merely cut her free.

"Now, what excuse do you have for running with these guys?" He asked gruffly, hauling her to her feet.

"I'm going home and as far away from you people as I can. Try to stop me and I'll kill you." She hissed, pressing her back to a nearby wall.

"I'd like to see you try." He responded, lowering his talons defensively.

She sprang at him, her fist pulled back; he ducked easily under her attempted sidelong blow and let her own impetus spin her around. He pushed up hard off of his heels a fraction of a second later, pinning her arm to her back and pushing her into the same brick wall she had leaned on only a moment earlier.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you keep pushing your luck." He growled dangerously.

"Logan!" A female voice cut the air as a white-haired woman touched down next to him at the same time a wheelchair pulled around the corner. "Release her this instant!"

"I'm not sure you want me to." He responded, "She's feeling a bit feisty at the moment."

Ororo's hand came down hard on his bicep and she snapped, "Logan!"

"Logan, that is quite enough." Xavier stated, motioning for both of them to back away.

As her arm was released, Sakura spun around, her eyes lethal daggers, and pinned Charles beneath her gaze.

"Stay away from me and get out of my head!" She screamed.

"This is ridiculous." Logan huffed, "What makes you…"

"She's correct, Logan." Charles said simply, folding his hands.

"You didn't honestly…" Logan trailed off in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I admit I placed several psychic blocks within your mind to prevent you from feeling the panic you do now."

Sakura saw red: after all his talk of ethics, of morality, he had freely entered her mind and started screwing with its wiring…

"I'll kill you!" She snapped, leaping at him only to suddenly be yanked upwards by a powerful wind current.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Storm commented mildly.

"I know it's asking a lot, but do try to calm yourself." Xavier said, looking at Sakura, "Allow me to explain."

"Shut up!" She snapped, "I'm not going to listen to anymore of this bullshit!"

"Hey!" Logan yelled, "If we wanted to hurt you, don't you think we could have by now?"

"It would appear you already have!" She responded, "I don't appreciate my head being fucked with!"

"I understand and I apologize. I see now that my response was inappropriate and ask that you might find it to forgive us." Xavier replied, smiling kindly. "However, we will not force you to stay should you decide to leave."

It was a tempting offer, but the kunoichi had nowhere to go and she knew she needed help if she was going to survive…

"I can't trust you." She said simply.

"Perhaps, but you could prove our intentions one way or another." He said, "I'm quite willing to give you full access to my own mind."

"Charles…" Logan growled, knowing how dangerous a proposal that was, particularly with how inexperienced she was.

The man in question simply raised his hand to silence him and looked back up to the kunoichi, who nodded.

He responded in kind, closed his eyes, and opened his mind to her; he could feel her rage and her panic in the sheer intensity with which she assailed him and began rifling through his thoughts. At the same time, though, he could feel her blind hatred begin to abate as she realized he had intended no harm.

A moment later, he opened his eyes, met her gaze, and watched as recognition flicker in her eyes.

Feeling the tension lessen, Storm set her down gently and walked over to help her to her feet. As she was leaning down to pull her up, she heard her whisper, "I'm sorry…"

"It was an understandable mistake," The woman responded as her gaze drifted to Xavier, "In more than one way…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: A Walk**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from X-men or Naruto! Nothing at all!**_

"If she goes out like that, everyone will know she's a mutant." Rogue deadpanned as she let her eyes rake the girl in question.

Her attire was too bizarre even for the gothic subculture that Rogue so thoroughly immersed herself in; the loose crimson top, tight shorts, strangely cut white skirt, and knee-high boots screamed, "Bring it on! I don't give a fuck if you know I'm a mutant!"

"She can borrow some of my clothes," Kitty replied, "Until we can get down to the mall."

She grabbed the girl, pulling her right through the door, and pushing her down on her bed.

Sakura, for one, hadn't even quite gotten over the shock of walking through solid wood when the bubbly female tossed a set of clothes at her, told her to get dressed, and disappeared through the wall.

Seeing no alternative, the kunoichi proceeded to pull on the pleated red shirt and dark wash jeans. She was sincerely hoping she wouldn't be forced to do anything else when she walked back out into the hall but she was wrong: Even before she stepped from the doorway, Rogue was in front of her with her hand held out, the other tapping impatiently on her hip.

"I get the freaky headband is important to you, but it has to go."

Sighing, Sakura untied her hair and relinquished her hitae-ate.

"Great!" Kitty quipped from behind her, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, "Mr. Logan says he'll take us."

"You couldn't get Storm?" Rogue sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry; she said she was already busy." The phasing teenager responded.

"Whatever. Let's get going."

* * *

"Here's the institution credit card." Logan slipped a piece of laminated plastic into her hands, "Kitty and Rogue will get you everything you need."

"What about you?" Shadowcat asked.

"_I'm _going to be in the food court." He replied, turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd.

"I guess shopping isn't his thing…" Kitty trailed off before grabbing Sakura and pulling her into a nearby store.

* * *

Several hours, a few hundred dollars racked up, and almost fifty pounds worth of jeans, tops, and underwear later, they found Logan in the lower portion of the mall eating his fifth hamburger and on his ninth read of the newspaper.

"That certainly took long enough." He griped.

"You knew what you were getting into." Rogue shot back.

He didn't reply as he stood up, "Ready?"

"Not quite," Kitty said, her statement cut short by the ring of her cell. "Whoops; just give me a minute."

She pulled the small device from her bag, flipped it open, and asked happily, "Hello?" before adding, "Sure!" and hanging up.

"Hey, Mr. Logan, Storm wants Rogue and I to get back. Would you take Sakura to the department store?"

"What else could she possibly need?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't want the answer to that." Rogue said simply as the two of them darted off.

They stood there for a long moment while he looked over her uncomfortably, "Well?"

"Uh…just a toothbrush and the like…" She responded.

He said nothing else as he turned on his heel, clearly intending for her to follow after him; she did so, keeping her eyes low and trying not to think about how unhappy he was to be in the company of someone who had threatened to kill him.

He lead her through the mall and out onto the street, where he waited at a red light for the signal to cross.

"How was your day?" He finally asked begrudgingly.

"It was…fine." She replied, trying to keep her voice light and her responses short.

The signal flashed and he walked across the asphalt to the other side of the walk.

He turned the corner, his eyes shifting over his shoulder, and told her to keep moving as a group of teenage boys set their sights on them. A chorus of suggestive whistles rose from them and a number of remarks were made.

"Keep walking." He said simply as they got closer.

"Hey, Pops, cute girl you got there." One smirked.

"Keeping moving if you know what's good for you." Logan shot back.

"Awww…" One of them cooed mockingly, "She your daughter? Your girlfriend? You could just _share _her for a moment."

A hand came down on Sakura's wrist and she was yanked back; he pulled her close, her back against his chest, and tried to bring his lips to her throat.

She reacted instinctively, throwing a sharp elbow to his solar plexus; winded, he released her and she spun, letting the same joint find the ridge of his cheekbone. He slammed into the ground, cursing and hissing.

She spun in time to see another one coming at her, his fist aimed at her face, and knew, with her arms full, she didn't stand a chance. But mere millimeters from her face, a hand shot of her shoulder, caught the balled hand, and tossed the young man to the side.

"Now, punks," Logan hissed, "Why don't you run back home?"

It was a suggestion they were all too happy to comply with; they scattered in all directions, screaming profanities and promising revenge.

"You know…" She finally commented sarcastically as she watched the men run, "I get the feeling we don't need to worry about them…"

"Exactly." Logan responded throatily as he pointed to a store front. "There's Walmart. Go grab what you need."

* * *

"I'm sorry…w-what?" She stammered, her mouth suddenly dry as her fork clattered against the edge of her plate.

"The instructors and I think it would be best if you started to attend the high school that your classmates do." Xavier replied.

"We have plenty of academic stimulation here." She responded.

"Yes, but it does not provide a sufficient level of _social_ stimulation." He said.

"But…I really don't have a good grip on my abilities and…"

"Jean and the others will look out for you." He cut in.

She swallowed hard, knowing that there was no arguing. She was going to be trapped in a building with people who probably hated her before they even knew her name because she had a genetic mutation and unlike the Academy any sign of power would be seen as monstrous and if she screwed up she could bring the entire school down and…

"Alright…"

* * *

Sakura walked out the door with the others, staring at Xavier over the huddle of students around her who were insisting on reminding her for the umpteenth time that if anyone asked her, her hair color wasn't natural.

She wanted to tell herself that he had lied before and this was just another cruel set-up, but she couldn't shake the truth: she had seen inside his mind, _felt _his intention and the sincerity of his apology for deceiving her and the raw, inescapable knowledge that they were the only people who would care enough about her, a strange person in their strange world, to make sure she didn't end up as a corpse in the gutter or worse…

'If Tsunade could see me,' She sighed to herself, 'She'd kick me for being an irrational moron…'

It wasn't entirely true…Tsunade had, on more than one occasion, encouraged her to listen to her heart and to trust her instincts; but she wanted more, felt the desire for some tangible evidence that she could hold in her hands…

Kitty smacked her shoulder playfully, "Don't look so glum! We've all had to do it!"

Sakura gave her the brightest smile she could manage as she slipped into the seat of the car and pulled the harness across her chest.

* * *

"Stupid…freaking…lock…" Sakura hissed as she fumbled with the sticky lock of her locker.

It had been one of the most frustrating days of her life: she had assumed she would have intellect to fall back on as far as her classes were concerned only to realize that they studied the most impractical arts, such as triangular geometry; all she could think through the entire thing was that knowing how to calculate the co-tangent of a triangle wasn't going to save her if someone attacked her.

The worst part, however, had certainly been the isolation she felt; even with her new comrades around her, she felt totally separated from their world. She would watch as they freely interacted with the humans around them and couldn't help but feel that she would never fit in.

Anger building with her exasperation, she finally applied a bit of chakra to the device, smirking triumphantly when it dropped into her hands. Slipping her binders inside, she retrieved another notebook, affixed the locking mechanism again, and turned around.

She walked straight into a guy from her trigonometry class. They both sprawled backwards, papers and handouts flying.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried, pulling herself to her knees to start gathering his things.

"It's no biggie. I think I ran into you! In any case, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the spring dance with me." He blurted as he began to gather her things.

Sakura blanched. She hadn't even been with the Xavier Institute for a week and even less at the school, and the prospect of even casual dating was overwhelming.

She opened her mouth to respond as she stood up only to have Kitty rush her from behind, gather her in a hug, and quip, "She's love to!"

"Great!" He smiled, "I'll pick you up at seven on Friday night!"

Sakura just nodded, waiting for him to get out of earshot before she snapped, "What did you just get me into?"

"You need to get out of the house. Besides, what better way to fit in that to do normal things...like dating." Kitty replied, dragging her down the hall as the bell rang.

* * *

"I admit this does come as a bit of a shock, but I must say that I approve of the idea." Charles told her after her lengthy explanation of her day, culminating in Jason's request.

"You…really think so?" She trailed off, secretly hoping he might have some reason why she wasn't allowed to date yet.

He nodded, "Storm would be quite willing to take you shopping, if you're worried about attire."

Annoyed that he couldn't see the real reason she was upset and at the same time grateful he hadn't entered her mind to figure out why, she just sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Logan made it clear he was not happy-not that was unusual. In fact, he screened all the dates. At the mention of a guy he was the first to recon him. It was always the same excuse: He needed to ensure the security of the institute didn't fall to something as frivolous as raging teenage hormones.

But for all his grousing, when Friday night rolled around, he grudgingly stepped back and let the girls get ready.

Rogue had chosen a full-length, long sleeved dress in black with glittering red lace over lay that resembled spider webs. As usual she wore her gloves. Her make-up was slightly exaggerated and her hair was tied back. Kitty-throwing caution to the wind, as usual-had selected a blue halter top that was split on the right side up to her thigh. She had pulled her hair back into a complicated mess of curls and applied striking make-up: earthy tones on her eyes and corals on her lips and cheeks. Jubilee, however, had left with Dazzler several hours before-purposely to escape Logan's watchful eye so Sakura didn't have the benefit of learning from them. But she had been on several ambassadorial assignments before so she knew the basics of applying make-up and arranging her hair. She had chosen a strapless white gown-well, Kitty and Boom Storm had, anyway-that fell to her ankles and hugged her torso flatteringly. She had pulled her hair back into a bun and curled her bangs, letting them fall around her face. Kitty had lent her a faux diamond choker and white headband lined with pearls.

Their dates had arrived a few minutes early and both Storm and Professor Xavier were attempting to prevent Logan from scaring any of the other dates away with his interrogations by the time she actually got down the stairs…which in and of itself was no easy feat: Logan had positioned himself in the hallway so that they all had to shuffle past him. As they did, he 'critiqued' whatever they had on as inappropriate in one way or another, grumbled that they didn't have time to change now, and let them go.

On the way out he also added, "You all have the phone number. Call us if you need anything."

His gaze fell squarely on Sakura as he said it and she nodded; he had the right to be most worried about her, she reasoned…especially considering that she had needed him to program her cellphone and teach her how to use it…

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, snapping her from her reverie.

"Oh, yeah!" She replied, "Just excited!"

* * *

"You're a striking girl." Jason commented as he swayed her to the music pulsing in the gym.

"I assume that's a compliment." She giggled.

"You're just so intelligent…so much smarter than the other girls."

"I hardly think it's a matter of intelligence so much as motivation." She replied.

He laughed, "It's always a philosophical debate with you, isn't it?"

She didn't have a chance to reply before he suggested, "There's a party not far from here. I know Kitty and Rogue are heading over there. Do you want to check it out?"

"Uh…sure!" She said.

"Let me go get your jacket." He offered, releasing her and disappearing into the crowed only to reappear a few minutes later.

"Here you go." He said, helping her into it.

"Thanks." She smiled, flipping her hair out from underneath the edge of the jacket.

"Ready?"

"Anytime you are."

* * *

"Uh…it was supposed to be a small affair…" He trailed off sheepishly as they walked into the building.

More than half the school was there, dancing and grinding to music that was far too loud; the air itself seemed claustrophobic with so many people confined in the space.

"It's fine." She told him, unable to shake an uneasy feeling.

"Still..." Jason smiled, "Would you like some soda?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied, sitting back as he went to get it for her. For a flicker of a second, she saw Kitty appear in the crowd, but a moment later she was gone…

"Here ya go!" Jason said, handing her a cup as he came up behind her.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, adding, "You scared me."

"Sorry." He said, sitting beside her.

Sakura took a sip, thinking it tasted a little too sweet...

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied, taking his hand.

The moved out onto the dance floor, swaying to an energetic pop song that had just started: Something called "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. A bit odd, she thought, but good.

But after another song she had begun to feel dizzy...

"Sorry, I think I need some air." She said, letting him help her to the door.

"It must be all the dancing. It gets hot in there." Jason said as he led her by the arm down the street and around the block.

Before she knew what was happening, he had led her into an abandoned building half a block from the actual party.

"What's go..."

"Shh." He whispered, pinning her to the wall and attempting to kiss her.

'He drugged me...' Sakura realized, knowing that if she tried to neutralize it in her current state she could easily lose control of her chakra and kill herself instead. That meant escape was her only option…

Shoving him aside, she made a break for the door-her heels tripping her up. But much to her relief, he had managed to fall in a pile of boxes and had yet to stand.

She remembered vaguely that there was a gas station about two blocks down...that was her best chance.

She darted out of the building, glancing over her shoulder as his profanities got louder. She sprang down a side street, coming back up around the side of the buildings and running up to the phone booth.

She reached for the handle of the stall, her vision doubling; her head swam and for a minute she thought she was going to faint; but the horrible image of him coming and taking her from the cramped plastic booth and into the darkness brought her sharply back to her senses.

'What the hell did he slip me…' She wondered; as a student of Tsunade, she had an unnaturally high tolerance for opiates, alcohol, and barbiturates. Whatever he had given her had to be exceptionally strong…

She reached for the purse that had hung at her side all night, only to find that it wasn't there.

'Shit…I must have left it at the party…'

She rested her head against the cool plastic for a moment before she remembered that she had taken to carrying a slip of paper with the Institution contacts on it in her bra.

Reaching into the cleavage of her dress, she pulled the small tag from her underwear, fumbled with two quarters, and frantically dialed the number listed on the card in her hand.

* * *

Logan reached for the phone absently, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hello?"

"Logan!"

"Sakura?" He asked, setting the cup down, hearing the panic in her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me, please?" She asked.

"Of course. Where are you?"

She hesitated...looking around, she finally found a street name.

"The corner of Banks and Highland."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Logan found her easily, much to his relief. She was sitting on the corner, her head buried in her arms.

He pulled up, opening the door form the inside for her.

She climbed in wordlessly and buckled the seat belt in place before leaning back and massaging her temples.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing...it was just a bad night." She replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Alright." He said, shifting the gear, "Let's get you home."

* * *

Sakura pushed past Ororo, who held her silent post at the door, and bolted up the stairs shakily.

"What happened?" She asked as Logan walked in.

"She was drugged; I can smell it on her. And I'm willing to bet I know who did it…" He growled, the tips of his adamantium claws peering from his knuckles.

"What was she slipped?" The storm-manipulating mutant asked, wondering if she should prepare an injection to offset an overdose.

"It wasn't alcohol-it might have been a narcotic."

"She's going to need medical attention."

He shook his head, "She's purging it too quickly. She just needs to sleep it off."

He turned around and started back towards his truck.

"Where are you going?" Ororo demanded.

"I have a date myself." He responded.

"Logan! He's just a human boy!" She replied.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Logan promised as he slid into the driver's seat of his truck and took off.

* * *

Sakura woke up at one, her throat dry. Forcing herself up, she stepped out of her room and onto the stairs, experiencing only a moment of vertigo before she was able to descend them. One of the lights was on...

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Logan-apparently waiting on someone.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

She nodded...it was a lie, but...

"I just got thirsty..." She added.

"Is water alright?" He asked, retrieving a glass from the cupboard.

"Yes...thank you..." She said as he filled it up.

She sat down with him, draining the glass.

"You should eat something." He said.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but he ignored her, saying, "It helps. Trust me."

"How do you…" Her statement was cut short by a sudden cry from the lawn.

A moment later the front door swung open and Kitty came running in, Rogue not far behind with Jubilee and Dazzler coming in after her.

"Oh my God!" Kitty cried, embracing Sakura, "Did he hurt you!"

"No, I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"I'm so sorry I set you up with such a jerk!" Kitty cried.

"You couldn't have known." Sakura responded.

"Well, he's going to pay!" She insisted.

"I've already taken care of it, Pipsqueak." Logan said before adding, "Alright, you'll have time to catch up tomorrow night. Most of you have school in the morning."

"What?" They cried, knowing they'd get less than four hours of sleep.

"Fine..." He sighed, "You can stay home tomorrow. But its still late. Go get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow." Kitty whispered as she withdrew from Sakura.

"Bye." Sakura replied, watching her walk up the stairs.

Her gaze was broken by the sudden clatter of a plate in front of her; a peanut butter sandwich…

"Thanks…"

"Eat and go get some rest." He replied, showing no indication he had heard her at all.

"Yeah…"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Lessons in Control**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution. **_

"Professor…I really, _really _don't think this is a good idea…" Sakura trailed off as she fidgeted nervously in the line-up of students and teachers.

"You'll never learn to control your abilities if they aren't tested in practical situations." He responded.

"This is hardly a practical situation!" She protested, sweeping her hand down her body.

The tight outfit consisted of a solid black collared body suit with a V that stretched from her shoulders down to the junction between her legs, colored crimson, black gloves, and ebony knee-high boots that laced up her legs.

"The material is shock resistant, highly elastic, and offers protection from both the hot and cold temperature extremes." The Professor told her, "I understand it may seem impractical to you, but change always requires a period of acclimation."

Deeply embarrassed to be among her classmates following the dance, Sakura simply had to grin and bear it and try to see the entire training simulation as a chance to prove that she wasn't weak…a feeling that had been plaguing her since she woke up that morning.

"Now, if there are no further objections, Logan and Ororo will lead the simulation."

The room was silent and after a long moment, he nodded to the instructors and wheeled himself towards the observation tower as the doors to the Danger Room opened.

"In this particular scenario, our opponent will be Magneto." Storm told them as she walked through the metallic threshold before turning to Sakura, "This is a good time to practice; and, please, remember that these scenarios can be dangerous if you aren't watching yourself."

Sakura nodded and let the doors close behind her; the empty room suddenly flickered, filling with the image of the busy city that waited just outside of the mansion gates.

For a tense few seconds, nothing shifted in the holographically buzzing streets…and then the shriek of tearing metal filled the air.

"There!" Kitty cried as she pointed to a building collapsing beneath its own weight as it lost its rebar supports.

"Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Jean, circle around the back and try to hem him in. Wolverine and I will attempt to subdue him. Sakura, Rogue, Cyclops, flank our sides and try to root out his lackeys." Storm responded, her eyes flashing white.

"Got it." Jean replied as she lifted herself off of the ground; Nightcrawler disappeared in a flash of fire and the faint smell of brimstone and Kitty simply pushed dove into the street, phasing right through the concrete.

Storm motioned to her counterpart as she lifted her hand; the sky was split wide open with a deafening crack and rain began to pour down.

"Get ready." Scott said, his hand drifting up to the dial of his visors.

The kunoichi's eyes focused on a hazy shadow that was just beginning to part the dirty haze of dust.

She didn't see the twisted bar of steel spring out at her from the side until Cyclops shouted as he spun around; his eyes flashed red and the piece of metal was shot down but not before he was bodily thrown against a pillar of rubble.

She turned in time to see streaks of silver flash in the air as metal rained down on them. Panic overtook her and she stared in horror as the jagged pieces drilled into the ground dangerously close around them.

_'Sakura! Remember that your hands can be used as a focal point!' _

'_Damn it!_'She thought, quickly remembering she was still on an open channel, _'S-sorry!' _

_ 'Focus!' _

_ 'R-right!'_

Her hand shot up and she targeted an incoming piece of steel. Locking it in her psionic grip, she flicked her wrist to the side and watched as it impaled a piece of concrete harmlessly.

"Watch out! Incoming!"

She gasped as someone seized her from behind but her shock quickly turned to relief as a piece of metal rocked harmlessly through her midriff.

"Get it together!" Rogue snapped beside them.

"Working on it!" Sakura responded as she dove to the ground to avoid an incoming chunk of debris that bore clear claw marks.

"Can you project a shield?" Kitty asked, peering from behind the meager cover she had taken.

"I think so."

"Then hurry it up!" Rogue hissed as more objects began to appear from behind the silvery curtain of rain.

Biting her tongue, Sakura raised her hands and forced an invisible bubble of telepathic power around them. A fraction of a second later, it was bombarded by an intense spattering of concussive red blasts.

"Looks like Four-Eyes lost his glasses…" Rogue trailed off in irritation.

"We…have much bigger problems…" Sakura groaned, unable to keep the barrier stabilized with so much force being driven against it.

"Kitty?" The gothic mutant said, her eyes drifting over.

"I can phase us for a second or two; long enough to find some real cover and regroup." The Shadowcat replied as she took their hands.

Sakura waited until she felt her body lose its density before she released the shield; red beams pierced them just as Kitty sank them into the asphalt and pulled them up behind a destroyed car.

"Okay," The brunette smirked, "Let's try to get in around him and give Mr. Logan and Ms. Munroe a chance to bag him."

"Sounds like a plan." Rogue said, removing the glove from her left hand.

None of them were prepared to be lifted completely off the ground by the metallic buckled around their waist. Hovering there helplessly, they cried out in mutual alarm as several figures appeared around them, trapping them.

"Stop the simulation."

The command rang out across the Danger Room and the images stilled for a moment before fading away entirely.

"That was an improvement, but we're still far from where we should be." Professor Xavier said across the microphone systems. He must have intended to say something more because the first syllables were already floating through them when the entire compound was suddenly lit red and assailed by the screech of the alarm.

"Professor, what's going on?" Scott asked, straining to hear him over the noise.

"A distress call from an off-shore oil rig; it appears the weather took a turn for the worst. Gather in the hanger in ten minutes, you're moving out."

"Alright, Storm, Wolverine, I'll go ready the jet." Scott said as he took off in the other direction.

"We're close behind." The white-haired female responded before turning back to the students, "Come along, everyone-follow Scott." She was going to go ready the Beta squad.

They gathered in a small cluster, yelling orders and codes at each other, before they scattered in all directions.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she followed after Wolverine, the only one moving slowly enough for her to keep up with.

"Just keep up with us." He growled.

"Okay." She replied, forcing her legs to move a little faster.

He darted down the halls of the Institute through several of the passages that led away from the main building, underneath the mansion. The last of the corridors, which widened at the base to open up into the hanger, were dimly lit with a number of fluorescent flares that were sunk into the hall before spreading into even lanes that ran right up to the massive black jet.

The plane, built like a sleek predatory bird, was spun around and had the ramp engaged. The interior was lit with white lights and through the open door she could see several rows of black seats against the ribcage of the machine.

Logan motioned at her to go ahead without him and she ran up the ramp after Kitty. Taking a seat next to the phasing mutant, she fumbled with the harness, unsure of how exactly to strap herself in.

"Here." Kitty finally smiled as she reached across her and pulled the two V-shaped straps together at the circular junction that rested against her stomach. "These can be tricky."

"Thanks." Sakura's lips pulled up.

"Not a problem!" She responded, adding, "Get ready!"

The ramp slid up, closing over the entry way, and the jet rotated in a half-circle to face a door that was sliding open behind them; a metal V cut back a waterfall and revealed a dark grey sky that poured sheets of icy rain.

"Hold on!" Kitty quipped, gripping the harness to keep her center of balance.

The jet suddenly lurched violently forward before leveling out and pulling deep into the stormy clouds.

* * *

Scott brought the jet in low, swinging it around, and engaged the ramp. It hovered mere inches from the metal platform of the rig and shuddered with the force of the wind.

But even through the rain and the wind and the metallic tang of the steel, Logan could smell that something wasn't quite right: there was the strong odor of something vile and corrosive in the air that he recognized all too well…

"This isn't an SOS." He growled, "This is a set-up."

"And the identities of our adversaries?" Scott radioed back as he pulled the jet up just a little higher.

"Omega Red and Sabretooth, Toad…" He paused, sampling the air, "And another I can't identify."

"Proceed with extreme caution under the assumption the workers have been taken hostage." Cyclops replied.

"You heard the man!" Logan replied as he leapt from the ramp onto the platform with his students close behind.

Beast covered them from the rear, signaling Scott that he was cleared to pull up out of the immediate danger zone, before he said, "Rogue, Kitty, scatter and recon the area."

"I'll gain access to the control room and see if I can't use the security systems." Hank offered.

"I can flank him." Sakura offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Move out!" Logan yelled.

* * *

"Stay close." Hank smiled over his shoulder as they transversed the dark passage.

She nodded, her kunai glinting faintly in her hands as she backed up against him while he neared the door of the control room.

His massive hand came down on the doorknob and he broke it cleanly, the sound muffled by the fur of his palm. Stepping inside, he noted that everything was shut off and started to work on rebooting the system.

His eyes darted to the flickering camera with the digital label that marked it as the basement; hovering in the black box were the images of bound and gagged men and women, forced closed together against a wall.

"I can take care of things here." He said as the system came to life, "I want you to go ahead and secure the platform for the evacuation of the hostages."

"Alright."

Hank's hand went up to the radio around his neck and he informed Logan, "You're close. Keeping going down and take a right at the next junction."

Behind him, Sakura ducked into the hallway.

* * *

"I haven't found anything." Rogue said over the com-piece in her ear with a shrug.

"Rendezvous with Professor McCoy, then." Scott responded.

"Got it." She said, turning around and replying with a hostile edge in her voice, "On second thought, I might be a bit delayed."

"Rogue? Rogue!" Scott's cries went unheeded as she stripped a glove from her hand.

"Well, Slimeball, wanna go?" She snapped, moving forward.

"Maybe, bitch." He smirked, taking a step back and slamming the door behind him.

"Oh that little…" Rogue hissed, charging the door only to find it firmly bolted.

* * *

Sakura stopped by the window, her eyes raking the silvery veil of sleet-like rain that poured onto the metal platform; she could have sworn she had seen something…a shadow…move outside…

"Behind you."

She didn't even have time to register the hissing statement before something tremendous struck her from behind; her body was thrown through the reinforced glass and tumbled onto the rain-soaked stand.

"Sakura, are you alright? Sakura!"

The kunoichi picked herself up and responded to Hank's frantic cries, "I'm alright!"

"I'm coming!"

"No!" She shouted over the wind, "We need you to be our eyes and coordinate the evacuation. I'll be fine!"

"I'm sending Logan!" He insisted.

"Don't risk the safety of the hostages!" She said as she reached for another dagger and turned to face the monster of her opponent.

He was a shaggy man of massive proportions with a cruel, feral edge. Huge canines poked out from the edge of his lips and even in the poor light she could see the talons that ran from his fingertips.

"So…you're the one…" He smirked vilely.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care." Sakura responded.

"I don't imagine you would." He replied before springing at her.

The attack was so fast, so vicious, she didn't have time to even bring her arm up, let alone focus her telekinetic powers into a defense. He rammed her with nearly impossible force and she was tossed to the very edge of the platform.

She tried to rise, but her broken ribs shifted sickeningly, winding her horribly. And suddenly his massive shadow was over her again.

"Such a tiny thing." He commented as his hand bracketed her slender her throat to haul her up.

She choked as her weight compressed her windpipe, "Big things come in small packages."

Her leg shot up, the tip of her boot contacting with crunching force against his chin. The force of her kick rocketed him backwards and he slammed into the metal siding of the main cabin on the rig.

Dropping to her knees, sputtering as air flooded her lungs, her gaze snapped up in time to see him pull himself from the metal crater, snarl a curse, and leap at her again. Unable to shift positions, she threw her arms over her head in what she knew would be a vain attempt to guard herself.

"Get away from her!"

A shadow sprang from the shattered window, catching Sabretooth from behind and forcing him to the left. Silver flashed brightly in the dingy light and blood arced high into the air.

Getting his feet under him, Logan pushed off of Sabretooth's chest, propelling himself into the air for an elegant somersault that brought him upright while his enemy slammed into the deck.

As he came down in an easy rest, though, something else came at him from the darkness; Kitty lunged from the doorway, screaming out a warning as she dropped a subdued Toad at her feet.

The Wolverine spun to see a skeletal excuse of a girl race at him. He claw-like hands reached out to grip him and the parchment-like skin around her face stretched as her mouth pulled up in a sick scream.

"No!" Sakura cried as she lunged between them, catching the girl's hand in her own.

"Sakura!" Kitty's scream was suddenly drowned out by the shrieking scream of tearing steel as a mass of red and silver ripped through the cabin.

The phasing mutant spun around and her face set for a moment in a determined scowl…but then she stumbled, her hand going to her head as if she felt faint, the color draining from her face.

Sakura opened her mouth to call her name only to find herself sinking to her knees.

"Your opponent is right here!" The emaciated girl sneered as she pressed down.

The kunoichi's eyes widened in shock: her hands were withering, desiccating, in the girl's grip…like an infection, the decay was moving down her arms and nearing her shoulders. Her muscles began to lose tension and she could feel the bones of her joints creak arthritically.

'She's…breaking down the organic components of my body…'

The pink-haired female groaned as she dropped down, barely able to keep the girl's negligible waiting from caving her stance.

"Let her go!" Logan growled, his blades extending.

He hadn't even taken a step forward before he was seized around the waist by a flexible metallic tentacle and dragged back into Omega Red's fist. He was flung backwards and, attached by the umbilicus of the metal whip, was ripped back down into a waiting attack again and again and again.

"Logan! Kitty!"

Her eyes darted back to Kitty as she tried to get her footing; the girl was losing color fast and she seemed to be barely breathing. Beside her, where she had dropped Toad-a moment earlier conscious and complaining-was a stilled mass of shaking flesh.

'It…looks like they've been poisoned…' She thought, her breathing hitching as more of her tissue was disintegrated. 'But…if I haven't been affected…that means it's organic…'

Her gazed flickered up to the girl who was killing her and saving her at the same time.

"Sorry…I have to…do this!" She ground out as she rapidly manipulated her chakra. Her body began to rejuvenate and her muscles regenerated beneath the papery husk of her skin. Pushing back on her heel, she forced the girl back a few inches and brought her knee up into her chest with punishing force.

Her slight, weak body was unable to take the blow and the wasted female tumbled back.

Sakura tried to rise, gasping for air, but her damaged body simply couldn't comply and she collapsed forward onto the wet metal. Her darkening vision afforded her a glimpse of Logan severing a tentacle and freeing himself.

She reached out weakly, trying to retrieve the dagger mere inches from her fingertips, and was suddenly hauled up by her hair.

"Bitch!" Sabretooth snarled as he pulled her up against his chest and prepared to sink his fangs into her throat.

Her eyes fell on a crane above them and she brought her hand up; using her focal point, she pushed a wave of telekinetic energy out, seized the chain and hook of the machine, and hauled it down. The heavy metal plait collided with the mutant and wrapped around him.

The weight of his body combined with the speed of the chain flung the neck of the crane out over the water, suspending him there.

"Have…to get…moving…" She hissed to herself as she pushed herself up onto her feet.

She focused hard against the ground, lifting herself with her mind into the fray of the storm above them. Lightning danced around her and thunder rumbled deep in the center of the clouds, but she didn't care.

'I'm…not going to have more than two chances at this…' She thought to herself as she looked down on the platform.

The steel was designed to withstand electrical forces-such as those from lightning-without transferring them to whoever might be working on the deck…but the structure couldn't help anyone who was hit directly…

Allowing the lightning to strike her directly, Sakura channeled the bolt through her body, using her hands as the focal point to target Sabretooth, who was now coming at Logan's back. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet, giving Logan a precious second to sever another tentacle from Omega Red's arsenal.

Compelling her exhausted, withered body to make one final assault, she targeted Omega Red...and hit. But the only seemed to annoy that massive mutant: He shook off the blow, howling insanely, and charging Logan again.

She wanted more than anything to help him, but she could feel herself collapsing under the weight of her exertion...her head dropped as her mind faltered. But even as gravity gripped her and began to pull her towards the violently rolling ocean, she felt someone's arm loop under her shoulders.

"Leave it to me from here." Storm smiled at her as Angel pulled her up against his body.

"Logan, you might want to fix yourself to something." She added mildly, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

Logan sprinted for the door, grabbing Kitty and the Toad before ducking into a hall as the Beast took cover in the control tower.

Storm smirked as the winds drove even harder against her opponents, tossing them wildly before carrying them into the ocean waves. The water spiraled up in a blue-grey vortex and she shot them far out into the rough seas, rocking them again and again until neither of them moved and sank beneath the water. And just as suddenly the air became still again and the rain stopped.

"Scott!" Storm radioed in, "Bring the jet in. Have Kurt prepared the medical bay."

"Kitty…Logan…they're hurt." Sakura panted.

"We're going to take care of them." Storm reassured her before telling Angel to go rendezvous with the X-jet on the platform.

* * *

"What a night." Logan grumbled as he stepped into the jet and pulled the hood of his outfit away from his face.

"At the very least, we secured the hostages." Storm responded as she began flipping switches to bring the ramps up and fuel the engines.

He didn't respond as he turned around to view his students; Rogue and Kitty were sleeping upright in their seats with Hank watching over them, presumably to monitor their vitals after their exposure to Omega Red's pheromones. Behind the blue mass of shaggy fur sat a softly complaining but secured Toad.

"Where is the other one?" He asked.

"Sakura? She was with Kurt the last time I checked." Storm replied absently.

Logan stalked back to the lower portion of the jet, where their medical bay was, but stopped as he approached the door. He leaned in slightly, just enough to see the edge of the gurney Sakura was sitting on and the flicking blue streak of Kurt's tail.

"What's wrong? You're shaking." He asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"C-c-ol-d-d." She replied, the metal shuddering slightly beneath her trembling frame.

"Here."

Logan couldn't see it, but the mutant reached over and took her hands into his own.

"You did lose a lot of tissue…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of her hands lightly to try and warm them.

The Wolverine heard a com-link buzz faintly and Storm's voice waver, "Kurt? We could use more help on the rig."

"Coming!" He replied, adding to Sakura, "Sorry. Let me try to find you a blanket."

"N-no. G-go-o ah-h-head." She told him, "I'll be f-fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern exaggerating his accent.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said before disappearing into a puff of smoke and flicker of pale flame.

He walked in just as the faint odor of brimstone began to fade.

Her reduced frame was shaking violently and her alabaster skin had a faint blue undertone. Her arms, sickly thin, were wrapped around her body and her eyes were closed tight in concentration.

"You did a good job out there today." He remarked, so he didn't startle her.

Her eyes snapped open and she forced herself to loosen up slightly, "T-thanks."

"You're still rough around the edges, though," He continued as he opened up a cabinet and pulled a wool fleece from it, "But with training, you could be an asset."

She opened her mouth to respond with as much sarcasm as she could muster but was cut off by the flap of the cloth as he pulled it over her shoulders.

"Get some rest. We'll be back at the Institute in about six hours."

"A-al-r-right."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: A Walk_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men!_**

_Italics denote conversations held telepathically. _

"If she goes to school looking like that, everyone will know she's a mutant." Rogue said plainly as she looked Sakura up and down.

The white skirt, black short, and red top combo with the battle boots and full-finger gloves practically screamed, "Bring it on! I don't give a fuck if you know I'm a mutant."

"Seriously..." Boom Boom agreed.

"You're coming with us." Kitty said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her down a hall.

Pushing her inside of room, she closed the door, leaving Rogue to keep watch.

"Now, let's see..." Kitty trailed off as she proceeded to take clothing from her closet, hold it up against Sakura, and toss it aside. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she tossed the kunoichi a pair of jean and an off the shoulder blouse.

"We're going shopping today." She added, leaving Sakura to dress.

The kunoichi had thought they were done when she stepped into the hall, looking like an ordinary teen. She was wrong...

"Okay, I get it's important, but take off the headband." Rogue said, holding out her hand.

Sakura sighed, relinquishing the red fabric piece.

Instantly Boom Boom was behind her, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and clipping it up so it fanned out in spikes behind her head.

"There!" Kitty exclaimed, stepping back to admire their work.

Before the pink-haired female could protest, they were dragging her into Scott's car and reminding her that if anyone asked her hair color was NOT natural.

* * *

Shortly after school let out at three Kitty, Rogue and Sakura were met by Logan.

"Great! We're good to go now!" Kitty cried happily as she ran up and hugged him.

"He's our chaperon." Rogue said, motioning for them to get moving.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Outbreak of anti-mutant cults...just a safety precaution." Logan whispered.

Sakura shrugged, letting Kitty lead her down the street.

Buy the time they were done Sakura had enough clothing, shoes, and underwear to last the year.

Kitty was just talking about hair supplies when she got a call.

Flipping her cell phone open, she replied to the caller, "Sure!" and hung up.

"Sorry, Rogue and I have to go. Storm needs us back at home. Logan, please take her to the department store to get some...uh...things."

Sakura blushed slighly...they both knew what she meant: a toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, razors...pads...

"Well, gotta go!" Kitty said, dragging a chagrined Rogue with her.

"So what do you need?" Logan asked.

"A toothbrush, comb, shampoo, razors, conditioner...and one other thing..."

Logan knew better than to ask, so he just nodded and started walking.

"So, how was the first day?" He asked.

"It was alright." Sakura replied, waiting for the light to cross.

"Good."

The signal flashed and they walked across, passing a shady group of guys who happened to whistle suggestively at Sakura.

Logan quickly shifted her to his far side, protectively shielding her.

"Hey, Pops, how about giving me a shot at the hottie?" One of them smirked.

"Keep moving if you know what's good for you." Logan replied.

"What is she? A girlfriend? A daughter?"

"I'm warning you, punk."

The arrogant teen sauntered past him, grabbing Sakura's hand and trying to pull her close.

Sakura latched onto him with her other hand, throwing him easily even without her superstrength.

"You bitch!" His friend cried, charging her with his fist raised.

Before she could react, Logan had stepped in front of her, caught the young man's fist, and flipped him.

Leaving them to writhe in pain, Logan added, "As an aside you might want to note that we screen anyone you want to date."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Someone to Lean On

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men!

Italics denote conversations held telepathically.

Sakura walked up to her locker, fumbling with the sticky lock before finally putting a little chakra behind her hands. The contraption opened with a small squeak, falling into her waiting hand. Slipping her binders inside, she retrieved the folder and book she would need for her fifth period and locked it again.

She turned...running right into a classmate from her trigonometry class. The both sprawled backwards, her papers flying.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said, smiling nervously as he helped her pick-up.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up.

"It's no biggie. I was just wondering if...if you would go to the spring dance with me?" Jason

Sakura blanched--she had only been a part of the X-men for a week...even less at the school, and the prospect of dating already was more than a little overwhelming.

"She's love to!" Kitty said, hugging Sakura from behind.

"Great...I'll pick you up at seven on Friday." He said.

"What did you just get me into!?" Sakura cried.

"You need to get out of the house. Besides, what better way to fit in that to do normal things...like dating." Kitty replied, dragging her down the hall as the bell rang.

* * *

Needless to say, several of the teachers were surprised. But they had to admit that dating would help normalize her life. Besides, Rogue, Jean, and Kitty all had dates.

Nonetheless, Logan made it clear he was not happy--not that was unusual. In fact, he screened all the dates. At the mention of a guy he was the first to recon him.

But when Friday night rolled around, he grudgingly stepped back and let the girls get ready.

Rogue had chosen a full-length, long sleeved dress in black with glittering red lace over lay that resembled spider webs. As usual she wore her gloves. Her make-up was slightly exxagerated and her hair was tied back. Kitty--throwing caution to the wind, as usual--had selected a blue halter top that was split on the right side up to her thigh. She had pulled her hair back into a complicated mess of curls and applied strikingly make-up: earthy tones on her eyes and corals on her lips and cheeks. Jubilee and Dazzler had left several hours before--purposely to escape Logan's watchful eye so Sakura didn't have the benefit of learning from them. But she had been on several ambassadorial assignments before so she knew the basics of applying make-up and arranging her hair. She had chosen a strapless white gown--well, Kitty and Boom Boom had, anyway--that fell to her ankles and hugged her torso flatteringly. She had pulled her hair back into a bun and curled her bangs, letting them fall around her face. Kitty had lent her a faux diamond choker and white headband lined with pearls.

Their dates had arrived a few minutes early and both Storm and Professor Xavier were attempting to prevent Logan from scaring any of the other dates away with his interrogations.

They were all marched down the stairs, had their outfits criticized as either too revealing, too tight, or too provocative, each given the usual lecture about being safe, and then told to have a good time.

On the way out he also added, "You all have the phone number. Call us if you need anything."

They assured him they would and left.

* * *

The dance went well and they all agreed to meet up at the after party. It was supposed to be a small affair but somehow the entire school had gotten word of it and the place was packed.

"Sorry about this." Jason smiled, "Would you like some soda?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied, sitting back as he went to get it for her. She could see Kitty--who was having a great time--quite clearly. And at one point Kitty even mentioned to her that she was heading out and left Sakura with her cell number. But after that Sakura didn't see anyone she knew.

"Here ya go!" Jason said, handing her a cup as he came up behind her.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, adding, "You scared me."

"Sorry." He said, sitting beside her.

Sakura took a sip, thinking it tasted a little too sweet...

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied, taking his hand.

The moved out onto the dance floor, swaying to an energetic pop song that had just started: Something called "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. A bit odd, she thought, but good.

But after another song she had begun to feel dizzy...

"Sorry, I think I need some air." She said, letting him help her to the door.

"It must be all the dancing. It gets hot in there." Jason said, leading her to down the street.

"Yeah..." She said, vaguely realizing something was wrong.

Before she knew what was happening, he had led her into an abandoned building half a block from the actual party.

"What's go..."

"Shh." He whispered, pinning her to the wall and attempting to kiss her.

'He drugged me...' Sakura realized, knowing that if she tried to neutralize it in her current state she could easily lose control of her chakra and kill herself instead.

Shoving him aside, she made a break for the door--her heels tripping her up. But much to her relief, he had managed to fall in a pile of boxes and had yet to stand.

She remembered vaguely that there was a gas station about two blocks down...that was her best chance.

* * *

By the time she had reached the telephone booth, Sakura was beyond ill. Having Tsunade has a shishou, she had learned to tolerate alcohol and most medication well, even in exorbitant amounts. So whatever he had given her must have been highly concentrated.

Fumbling with two quarters, she struggled to remember the number...and then she realized she had written it down on a slip of paper. Digging into her bra, she extracted to small sliver of paper, dialing the number quickly, and praying someone answered.

* * *

Logan reached for the phone absently, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hello?"

"Logan!"

"Sakura?" He asked, setting the cup down, "What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me, please?" She asked.

"Of course. Where are you?"

She hesitated...looking around, she finally found a street name.

"The corner of Banks and Highland."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Logan..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Logan found her easily, much to his relief. She was sitting on the corner, her head buried in her arms.

He pulled up, opening the door form the inside for her.

She climbed in wordlessly and buckled the seat belt in place before leaning back and massaging her temples.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing...it was just a bad night." She replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Alright." He said, shifting the gear, "Let's get you home."

* * *

Sakura retired to her room immediately, refusing to talk to anyone. She just replied, "I'm just going to go to bed."

"What happened?" Storm asked as Logan walked in, locking the door behind him.

"She was drugged." He said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I can smell it. It's not alcohol...I think it might be a narcotic."

"Why that little..."

"Don't worry about him. The cops should be picking him up any minute." Logan said.

"She's going to need medical attention, then. Please tell me he didn't..."

"No." Logan said, assuring her quite adamantly that he hadn't gotten that far, "And she's eliminating the drug too quickly to need help. She just needs to sleep it off."

"Are Kitty and the others back yet?" Storm asked.

"They're on their way." He replied, setting the keys down and returning to the kitchen.

"Poor girl..." Storm trailed off.

* * *

Sakura stumbled into the bathroom, emptying the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Groaning, she reached up and pulled the handle, resting her head on the cool porcelain.

Her thoughts were clearing but her head was still pounding and she felt weak, the way you did with a fever.

She stripped her dress off and changed into a set of capris sweats and tank top before collapsing in bed.

It was midnight.

* * *

Sakura woke up at one, her throat dry. Forcing herself up, she stepped out of her room and onto the stairs, experiencing only a moment of vertigo before she was able to descend them. One of the lights was on...

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Logan--apparently waiting on someone.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

She nodded...it was a lie, but...

"I just got thirsty..." She added.

"Is water alright?" He asked, retrieving a glass from the cupboard.

"Yes...thank you..." She said as he filled it up.

She sat down with him, draining the glass.

"You should eat something." He said.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but he ignored her, saying, "It helps. Trust me."

A moment later the front door swung open and Kitty came running in, Rogue not far behind with Jubilee, Dazzler, and Boom Boom behind them.

"Oh my God!" Kitty cried, embracing Sakura, "Did he hurt you!?"

"No, I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"I'm so sorry I set you up with such a jerk!" Kitty cried.

"You couldn't have known." Sakura responded.

"Alright, you'll have time to catch up tomorrow night. Most of you have school in the morning." Logan said.

"What?!" They cried, knowing they'd get less than four hours of sleep.

"Fine..." He sighed, "You can stay home tomorrow. But its still late. Go get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow." Kitty whispered as she withdrew from Sakura.

"Bye." Sakura replied.

After a small meal of toast and juice, Sakura went back to bed herself--Logan wishing her a good night.

TBC


	8. Please Vote Using My Profile Link

**Please Vote On My Profile Regarding_ Amaranth_**

Given the recent Private Messages and and reviews it seems to me that my original direction is no longer adequate. Therefore, I am asking that all viewers please take a moment to look at the poll on my profile regarding Logan and Sakura in _Amaranth_. Also, I would appreciate any and all ideas regarding the characters Storm, Professor Charles Xavier, and Kitty Pryde. And I promise in coming chapters Sakura will draw parallels between her powers and those of the kekkei genkai in her world--please be patient. All goods things come with time. The polls will close on Saturday--all ties will be broken by a independent third party.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Mission A--Strike Back_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men!_**

_Italics denote conversations held telepathically. _

The alarm sounded at exactly 3:47:53 am. It was a call to arms.

Jumping up, Sakura slid into the basic black one-piece they all wore for emergency calls--only senior staff wore their trademark clothing. Pulling her hair back, she ran down the hall, joining Kitty and Rogue in the jet bay.

"We have word that Omega Red and Sabretooth are attacking on off-shore oil rig being used for environmental studies." Beast began.

"We'll have to strike quickly--there's a storm coming and we don't have our's to calm it." Logan added, motioning for them to move out.

Running to take their seats, they strapped radio links to their necks and slid the earpiece in place as the belts automatically engaged.

"We arrive in thirty minutes." Scott said, taking his place at the cockpit.

* * *

Scott pulled around, hovering over the rain-drenched rig as he engaged the ramp and disengaged the safety belts.

"Kitty!" Beast called, motioning for her to go first.

"Rogue!" Logan nodded was Kitty was safely on firm ground.

Sakura went last, Beast and Logan close behind as Scott maneuvered the jet around.

"Spread out." Logan ordered, taking a tunnel.

Sakura ran left, Kitty going right as Rogue sprinted straight. Beast took the control tower path.

* * *

Sakura pressed herself against a wall, clutching a kunai as she twisted around, ready to attack. Nothing...

"Behind you!"

She spun...too late to defend but just soon enough to take the full brunt of Sabretooth's blow. Slamming into a nearby wall, she flipped herself up, running at him from across the ceiling. Tossing the kunai, she released her chakra, dropping from the ceiling with her chakra-haloed fist coming down upon him.

He sidestepped her, slamming his claws into her side.

Sakura tumbled several feet, crashing through a reinforced window onto the rain-soaked metal platform used for research.

* * *

Kitty phased through a wall, ready to materialize or dematerialize if necessary. But she was completely unprepared for the attack that came from above.

"Nice to see ya!" Toad said as he spit a sticky fluid onto her.

With apparent disgust Kitty phased through the ooze and came at him.

* * *

Logan tore through a door, finding the hostages unharmed...their captor absent.

Radioing Scott for transport, he told them to stay put and continued down the hall.

Beast saw Sakura tumble through the glass, Sabretooth close behind. But she was already up--blood-stained but seemingly unharmed. Using the com-system in the control tower he called out for aid.

Unfortunately, everyone seemed indisposed at the moment and he wasn't sure he could reach her.

* * *

Sakura rolled away from the initial attack, attempting to focus her telekinesis into an attack. But he was faster than she was and managed to latch onto her arm.

Groaning, Sakura pulled away--feeling her skin and muscle tear, Sakura cried out.

He moved at her again, leaping at her.

Logan dove at him with a cry, forcing them both dangerously close to the edge. The torrents of water below them would kill them if they fell...

Sakura focused her mind, attempting to move a chain positioned above them.

"Logan!" She cried, motioning up.

He nodded, propelling himself away from Sabretooth as Sakura manipulated the chain around the creature and flung the crane neck out, suspending him over the open water.

Kitty appeared a moment later, a subdued Toad in tow, screaming, "Watch out!"

Logan pivoted too late to defend as Famine came at him.

"DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She screeched.

Sakura dove between them, catching her claw-like hands.

"No!" Kitty yelled.

Sakura felt her organic matter breaking down, she could see herself aging as the emaciated girl drained her life from her. But Sakura could fight back: Rapidly manipulating her chakra, she began rebuilding the organic matter just as quickly as it could be broken down.

As Logan made a move to help her, Omega Red came crashing through the steel wall separating the platform and the communications room.

Kitty gasped, falling back.

'What is going on...' Sakura thought, her vision fogging. 'No!' She screamed at herself, forcing herself to fight back.

Sakura groaned, her chakra running low while Famine seemed unfazed. Her ability to break down organic matter was innate to to her while Sakura had to drain her reserves to fight back. And because the process took so much concentration, she wasn't free to use her strength, telepathy, or telekinesis.

Famine chuckled darkly, pressing even harder against Sakura as the kunoichi faltered, falling to one knee.

Kitty had passed out somewhere near the door, as had Toad, so she couldn't rely on her for back-up. It did however prove her theory: Sakura had observed that the moment Omega Red appeared, everyone had been affected...accept Famine. That suggested that whatever the toxin was organic...

Sakura suddenly released her chakra and kicked up, sending Famine flying. But in that brief fraction of a second, she had managed to to degrade forty percent of Sakura's body.

The exhausted female collapsed to the ground, blood-stained, withered, and weak.

And now Logan was fighting three opponents by himself: Omega Red, Sabretooth--who had managed to work free of the chains and use them to swing back onto the platform--and Famine. Worse, Beast couldn't aid him because of his positioning and even if he could have reached him the toxin in the air would have incapacitated him.

'I have to do something...' Sakura thought.

And with that thought she was hauled up violently by her throat.

Sabretooth snarled, dragging her even closer despite her attempts to pry him off of herself. But she could see the toxin was affecting him too, no matter how slightly.

Choking, she tried to writhe out of his grasp to no avail.

She wasn't sure what happened next: Her vision was darkening, and then suddenly she was free, sputtering and coughing on the wet and cough on the cold steel. Looking up, she saw the mutant lying in a pile about twenty feet from her. Her energy seemed to be returning...taking the opportunity, she unfurled her wings and lifted herself into the air. Here, she could take advantage of the gales to clear the toxin...but that was only half of her plan. The other half lay with the lightning...the lightning would be attracted to the steel platform, but because it was designed to withstand bolts without transferring them and they would dissipate harmlessly...unless they struck someone directly.

Allowing the lightning to strike her directly, Sakura channeled the bolt through her body, using her hands as the focal to target Sabretooth--now coming at Logan's back. Taking only a second to heal the worst of her wounds, she continued, this time targeting Omega Red. But it was taking a toll on her physically and mentally; she couldn't heal all of the she had sustained and it kept accumulating while her psychic reserves were drained in an attempt to accurately project the electrical impulses.

She reasoned she had one more attack...and three enemies still to debilitate. Compelling herself to make one final assault, she targeted Omega Red...and hit. But the only seemed to annoy that massive mutant. And Sakura could feel herself collapsing under the weight of her exertion...her head dropped as her wings faltered. But far from slamming into the crashing seas beneath her, she felt someone loop her arm around their neck and support.

"Leave it to me from here." Storm smiled, motioning for Angel to move her away from the scene.

"Logan, you might want to fix yourself to something." She added mildly, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

Logan sprinted for the door, grabbing Kitty and ducking into a hall as the Beast took cover in the control tower.

Storm smirked as the winds drove even harder against her opponents, tossing them wildly before carrying them into the ocean waves. And just as quickly, she had calmed the gales.

"The hostages are clear." Scott's voice crackled over the com-link.

"Good." Storm said, "Prepare a medical transport."

"You hav...have to get to Kitty." Sakura said, panting slightly.

"Kitty will be fine." Storm assured her.

Sakura smiled tiredly in response, "What about Logan?"

"He's already recovered."

"You however..." Storm continued.

"Will be just fine." Sakura smiled.

"You don't get off that easily," Storm said, "You need help medical attention."

"A few hours of sleep..." Sakura said, her breathing labored, "And I'll be just fine."

"Angel, get her to the jet, please. We'll rendezvous with you in a few minutes." Storm said, descending.

* * *

Once Kitty was onboard--despite strict warnings from Storm not to exert herself--she set about healing her comarade, drawing the toxins from her systems. Saving a small sample in one of vials she always carried with herself, she disposed of the rest by breaking it down into water, oxygen, and vaporous glucose. Logan, had Storm suggested, seemed completely fine and Beast had never been exposed and was therefore in no need of treatment.

"You should sit down and rest." Logan said finally aout fifteen minutes into the flight.

"I'm almost down." Sakura replied as she physically sutured the small incision she had made in Kitty's side to draw the poison out. Assured no scar would form, she sat down and pulled the harness across her chest.

The next time Logan looked back, she asleep.

TBC


	10. The Results Are In!

**_The Results Are In!_**

The results are in! It has been decided: For this fic, anyway, Logan and Sakura's relationship will be paternal. Thank you to my four voters for everything and to those who have reviewed and PM'd me! Amaranth will be developing quickly so stay tuned for more updates!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Fine, you got me...I don't own Naruto or X-Men._**

Chapter Nine: Theories and Thoughts

Sakura took a moment to sit and breathe before disembarking from the jet. She had pushed her healing factor to the limit and without chakra to fall back on, she calculated that she would be out of commission for at least two days.

She saw her hands were still withered from their contact with Famine...Sighing, Sakura walked from the hanger.

She would have loved nothing more than to go back to sleep and wait for her A) Hangover to subside and B) for her body and chakra reserves to recover. But she had work to do: Reasoning that she could draw a parallel between the kekkei genkai of her world and the mutations of theirs, she set about formulating a way to interpret the differences.

* * *

Logan wandered around at about one-thirty that morning-They had been stuck at sea for just over thirteen hours dealing with numerous small aid calls and by the time they had returned to the mansion nearly twenty-four hours had elapsed with the time inconsistencies that time zones created. But nonetheless he had rounds to make: Between two and three every night to check on the students. He had found nothing unusual so far...Even Kitty-notorious for her procrastination and then frantic rush to complete her homework-was asleep. He only had Rogue and Sakura left; both of whom slept at the far end of the mansion.

Knocking lightly on her door, Logan entered and found Rogue had fallen asleep at her computer, probably after a night of research on how to control her abilities through the principles of various martial arts. He himself had been the first to suggest that her studies begin there and what they had found, in theory, was quite promising.

Gently carrying her to her bed, he pulled the blanket over her, saved her page, and turned off her computer and lamp before closing the door behind him as he slid into the hall.

'One to go.' He thought, tapping Sakura's door.

"Come in."

Surprised to find someone awake, he walked in.

"You should get some rest. It's close to two in the morning." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"That late?" Sakura wondered aloud, glancing at the clock on her computer screen. With a sigh of exhaustion, she began to clear the papers littering her desktop, but her hand slipped and the folder slid off the desk...into Logan's hand.

"You aren't helping your case." He said, setting the manila folder on the corner of her desk.

"I know..."

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling worse than she had the night before-not uncommon after strenuous battles...the same thing had happened many times; the most notable being her battle with Sasori of the Red Sand.

She tried not to tense as she rose because that made the pain worse and then she would tense up even further. As she was limping to the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror and realized just how badly she had injured herself: The entire right side of her ribcage was a black asymmetrical bruise, her left leg had been torn from her thigh to her ankle by Omega Red, her back had been lacerated by glass shards, and there was a blue ring around her neck from the force Sabretooth had put into suffocating her.

She had been told she had a healing factor, but that it was slower and less efficient than most...

Sighing, she sat back at her desk and began to type. She had lain awake for sometime the night before thinking her hypothesizes over. And she felt she was close to formulating actual theories. All she needed to do was mathematically prove that the mutations in there genetics were single bit errors, like the mutations in her world that resulted in kekkei genkai. A thought suddenly struck her: She had a sample of the toxin Omega Red gave off...and that along with his physiology suggested that a single bit error was impossible.

Cursing aloud for her oversight, she grabbed the vial and researched it using her chakra.

It was pheromone...but not one used for sexual purposes. This one worked by breaking down other's pheromones: The ones used to prime them to release adrenaline, trail pheromones, and the ones that helped the body identify microbes.

Sakura could have kicked herself for not making the connection sooner: Jumping up, she opened the door...slamming right into Logan. With a cry, she tumbled backwards, landing poorly on her injured ribcage.

"You alright?" He asked, helping her up-well, dragging her up, at least.

"Yeah. Sorry." Sakura said, pulling away and sprinting down the hall.

'What the...' He thought before shrugging it off.

* * *

Sakura ran to the library, grabbing ten books from the shelves, and running to a table. Laying all of the open, she scanned each one, like a long run-on sentence. The information completely redefined all of her equations. But she needed more information.

Grabbing a jacket to cover the contusions on her neck, she scribbled out a note, and raced through the door of the mansion toward the public library down the street.

* * *

She found the notes she needed; old government research papers on mutants and leaked stories: Quickly reading over the list of known mutants, she returned them and walked back through the sliding doors.

"You really should be more careful." A low, deep voice came from behind.

"Oh...Logan. What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you." He replied bluntly. "You disappear a lot."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Sorry about earlier."

"You didn't hurt _me_." He said.

"Still...it's only polite to apologize for tackling someone."

He grunted, motioning for her to step forward first.

* * *

Sakura retired immediately to her room and continued working. It was a Saturday night and she had no where to be and nothing to do. But sometime later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Logan opened the door, sighed, grabbed the back of her chair, and flipped her around.

"Kid, you should get some rest."

"I'm fine...really."

"Kid." He growled pointedly, "What is so important that you've missed five meals in a row?"

Sakura moved aside, letting him glance at the computer screen.

"Impressive." He admitted, "But you need to get some rest."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest...and yawned. Nodding in resignation, she climbed wearily into her bed.

Logan stood and watched her until he was sure she was asleep, and then he disappeared down the hall.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Ten: Return to the Blood-Sport Tournament_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men!_**

_Italics denote conversations held telepathically. _

Sakura was woken by Logan and Xavier's verbal sparring the next morning. Rising, she stepped into the hall where the two were arguing.

"I don't need back-up." Wolverine insisted.

"I never assign solo missions, Logan. Not even to you." The Professor replied.

"I'll go."

They both turned to Sakura, a bit surprised.

"I apologize if we woke you." The professor said.

"No problem." Sakura yawned, "I need the exercise."

"Do you need time to prepare?" He asked.

"No, thanks." Sakura said, running her hands through her slightly dirty hair before retrieving and holding up her gloves. "I've got everything I need."

"Then I expect to see you when you return." He smiled.

* * *

Logan motioned for Sakura to move to the left as he crept to the right. With a mute nod, she slid into the shadows as he pulled himself into the rafters of the warehouse. Despite her shocking hair, she hid herself quite well, he thought as he crawled toward their intended target.

He waited for her to cue the assault, and with her signal he dropped from the ceiling, his claws shining even in the dim light as he fell toward the hunter.

Sakura moved at the same time, slipping in front of him, her limbs already charged.

From the darkness a metallic whip latched onto Logan's feet, another grasping Sakura around her midriff and lifting them both into the air.

"Omega Red!" He cursed, withdrawing his claws to try and pry himself free.

"Logan! Stop!" Sakura screamed, "You'll only spread the toxin faster!"

'Shit!' He thought, rapidly exhausting any escape plans.

* * *

Storm cried out in anger as Sabretooth barreled toward Rogue. Lashing out with a violent gale, she descended behind Rogue.

"He came out of nowhere!" The mutant teenager said, pushing her shortly cropped hair from her eyes.

"Let me handle him." Storm said, her eyes glazing over with a white veil.

* * *

Kirk transported away from Toad's tongue, leaving Kitty to phase through the Blob's fists--the two punk mutants were getting on their nerves, now.

* * *

Jean and Scott were lounging around the yard when the distinct sound of shattering glass caught their attention: But only momentarily--after all, broken windows were the second most common expense given how many testosterone charged mutants ran around the mansion vying for the attention of the females. Until they heard the distinct screams of the children, followed by the concussive blasts of battle.

Running into the mansion, Jean cried out as she came to kneel at Xavier's side--the left side of his head bruised and bleeding.

"Dammit!" Scott hissed, focusing his beams on the offenders lining up around them.

* * *

Sakura felt herself giving into the pheromone, Logan still struggling thanks to his regenerative healing factor--Willing herself on, she fought back, too. By some miracle, she managed to wiggle free and fall to the ground.

Focusing her mind, she aimed for the only weakness she could find: The fusion point between flesh and the metal alloy he used.

She never got the chance to attack, however--because at that moment a net bit into her from behind and electrified so intensely she only had time to cry out before collapsing.

* * *

Storm grunted as she slammed into a tree as Rogue made a desperate grab for the feral creature before them with her bare hand. But he shifted suddenly...and she tumbled right into Storm, her open hand catching the weather-manipulating mutant's bare shoulder.

Storm fell back a moment later, completely drained.

"Storm!" Rogue cried, falling against her mentor a moment later with a savage blow to the back of her head.

* * *

Kitty turned, concerned for Kirk as he fell into a nearby dumpster. She turned back too late to phase through the fist coming at her face.

"Kitty!" Nightcrawler cried, reaching helplessly toward her as Toad finally overcame him with a brutal kick to the stomach.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a cell, instantly defensive as she rose.

"L...Logan?" She called tentatively, her vision still adjusting as she felt her way along the cell wall.

"I'm right here." He said, taking her hand.

"Where are we?"

"No idea."

* * *

Storm woke up and reached up to sooth her aching head only to find her wrists chained. Beside her was Rogue, chained in a similar fashion to the immense and thickly packed trees surrounding them--a jungle, she realized hazily.

"Marie, are you alright?" She asked, gently shaking the unresponsive girl.

"Oh, don't worry. She will be."

Storm turned on the voice.

"Creed!" She gasped, realizing how much danger they were in.

* * *

Kitty found herself sprawled awkwardly over Kirk and scrambled to let him up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere not cool?" He replied, eliciting a smack from Shadowcat.

"Be serious." She admonished.

"I am!" He whined.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

Turning to glare at the Blob, Kitty snorted pointedly...until a masked man appeared, carrying a syringe.

* * *

Jean woke up surrounded by a series of psionic blocks, beside her sat Scott.. The Professor was propped against a nearby wall, apparently attempting to break the blocks surrounding him.

"Scott?" She whimpered.

"I know. I already tried." He replied.

She sighed, turning hopefully to the Professor, who shook his head.

"Now, now, my guests. Please make yourselves at home." A voice cackled over an intercom as a wall rose to reveal a large screen TV.

The picture flickered to life...

"Bastards!" Scott spat, watching the image of the young mutant children begging for mercy at the hands of their captors.

"Let the games behind." The voice laughed.

* * *

The same message was repeated all across the globe to each set of mutants as heavy metal doors rose to reveal vast landscapes in remote corners of the earth.

Sakura was blinded for a moment as the door opened to reveal the desert.

* * *

The chains holding Storm and Rogue gave as the hologram of Graydon Creed disappeared, leaving them with the message.

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked.

"It means we're in trouble." Storm replied.

* * *

Kitty reached for Kirk's hand as the man drew nearer. For some reason she couldn't phase!

"Now, to make this interesting, one of you will be incapacitated. And given that the freaky one can teleport, we're shutting him down--but don't worry," He smirked, seeing their concern as they realized it was the cure. "If you win, its only temporary."

* * *

"If you win the Blood-sport Tournament, you can all walk--even the pesky, whiny little ones." A man smirked as he approached the cell that held Logan and Sakura.

"But to make thing interesting, we had to up the ante: All across the world thousands of people will being watching you fight for you pathetic existence--honestly I don't care if other mutants, the elements or our men get you, but the people are paying for good, reality TV." He said with a shrug.

* * *

Storm felt only a momentary jab as a needle sunk into her from behind...but next was a wave of agony that made even the hardened warrior cry out.

"Storm!" Rogue cried, trying to support her.

"Dammit...its solution 52--a temporary cure..." She trialed off, gripping her throbbing arm.

"Bu...but that means..."

"Rogue, this one rides with you." Storm said, collapsing to her side and waiting for the agony to stop.

Rogue nodded, curling up beside the white-haired beauty and doing her best not to cry.

* * *

Kirk never saw the hypodermic coming and before he could stop it, he was lying on the floor, writhing in agony as his fur receeded and his powers shut down.

"No!" Kitty cried, taking his hand as the ocean expanse opened up before them.

"You have a thirty-minute head start. After that, we shoot you." The agent told them cooly, disappearing down the hall.

* * *

"So, which will it be?" The guard asked, cackling as he twirled the syringe.

"Me!" Sakura said, standing and presenting him her arm.

"Sakura!" Logan growled.

"Look, you have more experience. I'm used to living without my abilities...but you have experience, too. Something we'll need if we want to survive." She said.

The needle was shoved into her arm brutally and a moment later she found herself on the floor, vomiting as a pain more intense than anything she had ever experienced hit her.

The cell door suddenly slid open...the desert open to them.

"Half an hour, muties." The agent said, locking himself safely away in an adjacent room."

Sakura quickly realized they had suppressed not only her mutant abilities, but her chakra flow as well. She was completely helpless...

"Logan...just go..." She panted.

He snorted, lifting her easily and slipping into the sand dunes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Eleven: Into the Desert_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men!_**

_Italics denote conversations held telepathically. _

"You should have left me." Sakura protested as Logan shifted her into a more comfortable position on his back.

"As a general rule, I don't leave anyone behind." He replied.

"Logan..." She began, cut short by a wave of pain--although each was becoming more and more bearable. "I can walk."

He snorted, his pace never faltering.

"Logan..." She whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry." He said gently, then more jokingly, "Conserve the water."

* * *

Rogue slung Storm's arm around her neck as she forced her way through the dense forest.

"At least we have food and water." Storm smiled, still weak but rapidly gaining her strength back.

Rogue laughed.

* * *

Kitty reached for a handhold as she descended the cliff face, trying to reach the thin strip of sand at the bottom.

But Kirk--not used to being without a spine of cartilage and a prehensile tail--was struggling.

"How do you stand not having a tail!?" He moaned.

"Right now I wish I had one." Kitty replied as she shoved her foot into a cranny.

* * *

Jean was glad to see her friends were at least on the move...and they're captors had even moved the little ones into their cell. But so far, neither she, Scott, or the Professor had found a way to break not only the psionic blocks, but the electrified bars, force field, and eight-inch thick wall reinforcements.

"Jean, the kids are asking for you."

She turned to see a very harried Scott approaching her. "I'm going." She smiled.

Scott nodded, rubbing his aching temples--he wasn't cut out to take care of kids.

* * *

Graydon Creed sipped at a martini as he watched Logan and Sakura tracking through the desert. On another monitor, he was watching Kitty and Kirk and on yet another was Storm and Rogue.

With a smirk, he picked up his cell phone, dialed a number and said, "Let's make things...interesting."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Twelve: Get Down! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men!_**

_Italics denote conversations held telepathically. _

Kitty fell rather awkwardly on the last three feet of the journey down the cliff face. With a cry, she landed flat on her butt...Kurk landed on top of her a moment later.

He smiled nervously...and suggestively.

In irritation, she pushed him off, flipping him into the sand as she stood brusquely.

"Now, we need to figure out where we are." She stated, planting her hand on her hip.

"Watch out!" Kurk yelled as he tackled her to the ground, a beam of red streaking where they had stood only a fraction of a second before.

Snapping up, they saw a virtual brigade of armed soldiers.

'Damn...' Kitty thought, grabbing Kurk and preparing to face through the onslaught they knew was coming.

* * *

Rogue lowered Storm down against a tree and crept towards a nearby river. Glancing the clear water for any animal threat, she bent forward and cupped her hands in the water. Brining them up, she splashed her face and refilled her hands to allow Storm to drink.

Fighting her way through a particularly annoying vine, she brought her hands to Ororo's lips and let the woman drink.

"Thank you." The white-haired beauty smiled.

"No pro..."

Rogue was cut short as a whip like metal appendage caught her under the arm and flung her effortlessly.

"Rogue!" Storm cried as another snaked around her and pinned her to the tree she sat against.

* * *

Sakura fought her way up a sand dune, Logan already having reached the crest.

As she stumbled up to him, he motioned to a bright metallic flicker not far from them.

"We're being followed." He whispered.

"I know." She replied--having Kakashi for a sensei taught you plenty about tracking...and being tracked.

"We have no cover in this damn desert." He muttered.

"But we do have a completely unobstructed view--they can't pull a suprise attack."

He smirked.

* * *

Jean yelled angrily at the screen even thought she knew it was a useless move.

"That isn't fair!" Scott agreed.

"Jean, Scott, they'll be fine. They're X-men, not children." Xavier replied.

"But Professor..."

"There is nothing we can do now except believe in their abilities." He stated.

* * *

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Thirteen: In the Desert, through the Vines, and into the Waves_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men in any way, shape, or form. It's that simple. _**

Logan looked back at Sakura--she had held her own for three straight days, little water, no food, or sleep--in fact, he was impressed she had kept up for so long. But now she was starting to lag. Not as if he could really pass judgement--in fact, already his healing factor was shutting down because he didn't have the calories to fuel it.

Sakura, behind by a few yards, looked up to see Logan. He wasn't facing her, but she knew he was waiting for her--he was just kind enough to inject some subtlety into his ploy--unlike Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Pulling absently at her navy blue one piece (that wasn't entirely truthful--she had torn it across her stomach and removed the long leg pieces to avoid heat stroke) to loosen the grating sand that seemed perpetually trapped there.

"Logan?" She asked as she stumbled up to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We've stopped." She stated.

"I know."

"I see..." Sakura replied, too tired to care.

* * *

Kitty grabbed Kurt and phased, dragging both of them through the cliff wall. It was a stupid move--if she hadn't found that cavern, she would have rematerialized inside of the bedrock and killed them both--but she had so she wasn't going to consider what-ifs.

"We have to hurry." She stated.

"Hurry where?" He asked.

"Just away!" She replied.

"Alright."

"You could come up with an idea!" She snapped, immediately regretting it.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." She sighed before continuing to make her way down the cavern.

* * *

Rogue's scream was cut short as she was flung into the river. Inhaling the murky water, Rogue fought her way to the surface.

"Omega Red!" She hissed, flinging aside one of her gloves as she swam towards him.

"Rogue! Behind you!" Storm cried.

The goth female turned to see several crocodiles bearing down on her.

Turning away, Rogue kicked viciously, propelling herself to the bank where she quickly clamored onto dry land. Lunging at Storm, she grabbed the metallic appendage, draining her opponent.

The mutant squirmed back, releasing Storm and throwing both of them into the thick underbrush.

* * *

There was a sudden, sharp noise as Logan toppled over...a small wound in his chest.

"Logan!" Sakura cried, kneeling beside him.

She was about to heal him when she remembered her chakra network and mutation had been rendered useless. But even as the tears began to form in her eyes, the small metal projectile was forced out of the wound as the injury as it closed.

"Bastards." The Wolverine sighed indignitely.

Sakura just stared at him.

"Healing factor." He reminded her.

She just nodded as he stood up and then proceeded to help _her _up.

"Stay behind me." He said, knowing bullets meant little to him, but might be fatal to her.

* * *

Kitty stumbled suddenly in the darkness but by some miracle, Kurk caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...I think." She replied, grateful the darkness hid her blush.

"What is that?" He asked, referring to a sudden buzz that filled the air.

"I don't know..."

They both stepped forward...

And right into an underground oceanic cove.

* * *

Rogue scrambled up, shaking off the leaf litter that clung to her.

"Jerk!" She fumed.

"Where is he?" Storm asked, crouching defensively.

"I don't know."

Rogue's answer was a blow to her back that sent her tumbling.

Refusing to stand by, Ororo latched onto the metallic whip. With a quick flick, Storm slammed into the tree.

"Storm!" Rogue cried as she lunged at the massive mutant, her bare hand latching onto shoulder. With a cry, he stumbled back, flinging her away like a rag doll.

* * *

Sakura took a step forward...and suddenly found herself in a pit filled with spikes. Dazed, it wasn't until the pain hit her that she realized how badly damaged her leg was.

"Sakura!"

She looked up to see Logan...and her head quickly dropped back.

A moment later, he knew no more--a dart sunk into his shoulder.

* * *

Kitty reached for Kurk's hand but the water flow was too powerful and they were torn apart. She couldn't breathe...her world was fading.

Kurk looked over as Kitty's eyes closed. With a frantic kick, he reached again for her--but even as his hand grazed her's, his world blackened.

* * *

Storm landed beside Rogue with a cry...and then she lost herself.

* * *

Only Jean, Scott, and Xavier saw that these scenes all had one thing in common: A strip of red tape that would otherwise have meant that they had won a race...

TBC

* * *

**_Okay, readers...its getting good now. Next chapter: Return to the BloodSport Tournament. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Fourteen: Return to the BloodSport Tournament_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men in any way, shape, or form. It's that simple. _**

Sakura groaned as she rolled over into something wet and slimy. Forcing her heavy eyes open, she realized she was chained in a primitive cell. Beside her was Logan, Storm, Kitty, Kurk and Rogue...all of them chained in a way designed specifically for them. But Jean, Scott, and the Professor were also there.

Forcing herself up on her weak arms, Sakura shook Logan awake.

"Damn." He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Having fun?" A voice intruded.

"Graydon!" Logan growled, his claws extruding from his knuckles.

"Ah, Wolverine." The mutant hybrid mused as he swirled a martini.

"I just thought you might like to know you fight first in three hours." He shrugged.

"Fight?" A just-waking Rogue demanded.

"Yes." Graydon replied with a sadistic smile, "In the BloodSport Tournament."

* * *

"That's disgusting!" Sakura cried after it was explained to her that they would be made to fight other mutants--probably to the death.

"Sakura, our opponents will have had the luxury of electing to participate." Storm replied.

"Still!" Sakura responded, throwing her arms out desperately.

"Sakura, they won't show you mercy." Logan snapped harshly.

No one corrected him.

"Fine..." She sighed angrily.

"Now, Logan, we know you're fighting first. But we don't know who." The Professor began.

"We'll only be allowed to watch. Any interference will end in immediate execution." Scott said, directing his statement as Sakura--who nodded in response.

Without warning, the wall began to rise...to reveal a cheering crowd of humans waving tickets--betting slips.

Snorting, Logan stepped forward--his arms crossed in annoyance.

The intercom boomed: "The Wolverine vs The Toad!"

But one look at Logan and the Toad was long gone...having already lost to him once but having the option of pulling out because it was a double elimination tournament.

"Well," The shocked host said, "Was fast...Next!"

Logan grunted as he stepped back into the cell.

"Ah, we have a new contender! Reports name her only as Sakura."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Fifteen: Sakura Stands. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men in any way, shape, or form. It's that simple. _**

Sakura nodded as the restraints--controlled electronically--dropped from her wrists, neck, and ankles. Rubbing her sore joints, she stepped into the blinding light to be met with deafening cheers. And many of those were for her death.

"Sakura vs The Blob."

'The Blob...' Sakura wondered.

And then she saw the massive teenager step forward, slamming his fists together with a look of smug arrogance.

"Let's get this over with." He smirked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she dropped her stance.

He lunged at her with such speed even she was thrown for a moment. Leaping to the side, she flipped herself up into a hanstand. Spreading her legs as she dropped back to her feet, she reached for the last of the kunai she had managed to hide in the skin tight suit.

'He's fast...and when he's close it's hard to move--meaning he's large enough to generate his own gravitational pull.' Sakura thought, her training kicking in as Tsunade's voice rang in her subconscious: 'A medic's first priority is always evasion. Meaning you need to be able to track and predict your opponent's movements.'

With a cry, he emerged from a cloud of dust, tearing towards her.

With all the agility her body lent her, Sakura ducked to the side, moving back as she evaded him. Realizing she was now pressed against a wall that also supported a stand of spectators, Sakura cartwheeled to the side as his fist collided with the concrete wall--a large crater appeared in it, fragile cracks emanating from it.

"Is that all you have?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why you little..." The massive mutant trailed off as he charged her, his fist drawn back.

Sakura pulled her fist back, a halo of chakra gathering around her clenched hand as she gave a cry.

Their fists met with a deafening sonic reverberation as both of them were pushed back by the force of the impact-but while he went tumbling, Sakura crouched, using the friction from her grounded hand to slow her.

Coming to a stop, she pushed back on her heels, standing.

"You little bitch!" He cursed, shaking his bleeding hand.

Sakura smirked defiantly, twirling a kunai in her free hand, the other planted on her hip.

Without missing a beat, Sakura leapt at him. Twisting, she flew into a flawless roundhouse that connected with a satisfying crack against his jaw.

The mutant fell back, bleeding from his mouth and apparently unconscious.

Sakura sighed as she turned away...

Before they could scream a warning to her, Sakura was in the Blob's crushing, suffocating embrace.

Groaning in pain, she winced as she twisted her head over his shoulder to meet his cruel gaze. Squirming, she freed her arm--and slammed her elbow into his eye.

Much to her suprise, he gave a shriek of pain and tumbled back...unconscious genuinely this time.

Clutching her dislocated arm to her side, she stumbled back into the cell.

Weaving slighly as she straightened her back, she smiled.

"The Victor: Sakura!" The intercom screamed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Sixteen: Rogue's Retribution Denied _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men in any way, shape, or form. It's that simple. _**

"Next up, we have an interesting mutant with the ability to absorb her opponent's powers: Rogue."

Of course, the goth teen had already known she was up before her name was called based on description alone.

"Great..." She muttered as she walked through the doors, her arms crossed irritably.

"Verses Mystique."

Rogue's heart fell as her stomach welled up in her throat.

"The bastard..." Logan cursed; knowing Graydon was the only one who could have orchestrated that so perfectly only fueled his hatred for Mystique's child.

'This can't be good.' Sakura thought, unconsciously grinding her teeth.

Rogue's eyes hardened as she calmly tossed her gloves aside and stepped out into the arena.

"Let's get this over with." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mystique copied her movement in mockery.

"Hello, my dear." She taunted.

Rogue snapped: With a cry, she lunged forward--her open palm leading the charge. Mystique dropped, spinning her extended leg and sweeping Rogue's feet out from under her. Rogue landed hard with a grunt but quickly scrambled back up and attempted to grab Mystique's arm. But the lithe female was much faster and easily danced away from the clumsy attempt.

As the goth teen charged once again, Mystique leapt up--landing a perfect roundhouse to her jaw. Rogue flew back and it was obvious it was already over.

From their prison, Sakura screamed out to her. Tearing her nails along her stomach so hard they left bloody lacerations, she flung her hand forward--spattering the nearby Rogue in crimson.

'Please work!' Sakura thought desperately.

If her research was correct, Rogue only needed a living sample of a mutant to absorb their abilities. Unfortunately, blood cells died quickly in the air so Rogue would only be able to absorb minute, microscopic strands of Sakura's DNA before they all faded--but if it worked, she had a hope of tying the match.

And just as Sakura predicted, a sudden, powerful burst of psionic energy sent Mystique tumbling back. She struck her head and sank motionlessly to the ground.

"It appears we have a tie." The commentator called even as Sakura rushed forward. Careful to avoid Rogue's skin, she carried her back to the relative safety of the X-men.

As the door closed, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief--her interference had gone apparently unnoticed.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Important

I'm incredibly sick right now everyone. I promise I haven't abandoned this fic and I will finish it as soon as my health improves. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Seventeen: A Woman's Pride_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men in any way, shape, or form. It's that simple. _**

"Next we have an interesting mutant with the ability to phase: Kitty Pride!" The intercom shrieked. "Her opponent will be the enigmatic Pyro!"

"Here we go..." Kitty sighed despite her confidence.

Standing, she adjusted the remains of her gloves around her wrists and walked out into the arena. She knew her opponent well and was sure she could beat him if she was careful about it. Really, the only danger was that of his temper. He had been known to rampage with the ferocity of the Wolverine.

"Pretty little Kitty." He purred menacingly.

"Put up or shut up." She snorted, already preparing for her first move.

"Little kitten has claws, I see."

"That's it." Kitty stated, leaping at him.

Surprised, he winced back, only to realize she was passing through him...

"Loser." She winked as she rematerialized and landed a punishing kick to the back of his knees. As he went tumbling, she jumped at him, again dematerializing through him. Appearing before him, she solidified in front of him and impulsed an impressive punch to his handsome face.

"You little bitch!" He shrieked, raising his hands and sending a steady stream of liquid fire at her.

Kitty ducked, using her abilities to prevent injury. But she would need to breathe soon...and when that happened...

'The fire is consuming the oxygen around me!' She realized in horror.

With the last of the air in her lungs, she sprang to the side. Gulping down the warm air around her, she charged him again, coming at him from the side. It was too late...

By the time she reached him, he had turned and leveled his palms with her. The next thing she knew, she was flying back into the stadium wall.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you." He snorted as he walked away, obviously uninterested in finishing her.

* * *

Sakura laid her hands on the badly burned woman before her and began pushing her chakra into her. Burns were much harder to heal that conventional wounds because they left so little to knit back together. But, thanks in large part to Naruto--who often suffered chakra burns--she was well versed in burns.

"How's she doing?" Logan asked, kneeling down beside the two young woman.

"She'll be alright in a few hours." Sakura replied, watching the charred flesh slough off to reveal healthy tissues.

"And you?" He inquired, motioning to the long, bloody claw marks across her abdomen.

"They'll heal over in a few days." Sakura said, leaning back against the wall to catch her breath.

"You should rest." He stated.

"I will when my jobs done."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter Eighteen: An Unfortunate End_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto-san's work and X-men goes to Marvel. Not me..._**

Sakura watched in anguish as one by one, the members of her team were inevitably either defeated or wounded too badly to continue. As such, she and Logan often took the place of the original competitor. They were in the closing rounds and the fights were rapidly becoming more intense, more bloody, and far more dangerous. And exactly one month after their initial capture, her name was read over the intercom once more.

"Let me." Logan offered, moving to take her place.

"No..." She trailed off, gently pushing him back as she stepped up once more.

She didn't even care who her opponent was this time...she was too tired to care. She only thought about reading them, finding their weaknesses, exploiting them, and finishing the battle as decisively as she could.

Much to her suprise, she found herself facing an old enemy: Mystique.

"I see the times are wearing on you." The beautiful, but malicious, mutant smirked.

Sakura was past answering her and simply dove, attempting to kick her legs out from under her. But the lithe mutant was in much better condition than she was and easily leapt over her. As Sakura spun in a clumsy recovery, she was sent flying back by one of Mystique's powerful kicks.

Wiping the trail of blood from her mouth, she unconsciously began reading the shape-shifter's stance...

No weaknesses...

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" She asked, morphing into the likeness of Xavier, Logan, Kitty...and then into someone she couldn't have possibly known...

"Na...ruto....Sasu..ke...?! How..."

"How?" Mystique smirked, slipping back into her original form, "Simple, my dear. You see, the last time Charles attempted to probe my mind he made the mistake of doing it immediately after exploring your own. The contact with your natural energy waves threw his off and he inadvertently planted several images in my head. Of course, I knew nothing about them...up until now. Thank you, kindly, for providing a name for the face."

Before she could finish her last statement, Sakura was on top of her: clawing, kicking, groping for any small advantage she might find.

Mystique, in a practiced and almost instinctive move, flipped her over her shoulder and secured her by her hair. It was more than the kunoichi could take; something inside of her snapped.

It was such a clear moment, she felt it just as she would the breaking of a bone or the tearing of her skin. But she felt it on a much deeper level...

A cry tore through her throat...

* * *

The sudden white hot intensity of the energy radiating from her was too much to bear...

In a moment of pure reaction, Kitty grabbed those closest to her and phased. By some miracle, they had been clustered so tightly at that point, it was the only thing that saved them. They materialized in the same spot--the guards designed to prevent the use of their powers as an escape method would have still been effective if there had been a physical barrier between them...

It was all gone...all of it...

Nothing remained of the stadium, the cages, the walls of reinforced concrete...Not even the spectators...

All that was left was the huddled figure of their newest member...

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Nineteen: the End is far From Near**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men in any way shape of Form.**_

Before really any of them could register the magnitude of the events that had just unfolded before their eyes, a jet roared overhead.

"What now?" Logan growled, his claws protruding.

"Those would be our friends." Xavier smiled as the massive contraption touched down and several mutants spilled out.

"Professor!"

The sudden cry accompanied the appearance of Angel as he touched down lightly behind them.

"I'm just fine, Angel-please tend to Sakura." Charles replied.

"Beast is already attending to it." The winged mutant responded, motioning across the field, where the geneticist was helping the dazed young woman to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so...what just happened?" Sakura asked, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it.

"We're not sure."

"Is everyone else alright?"

"I believe so."

Sakura nodded, letting him help her to the jet. By now, they were all filing onto the ramp and into the body of the fighter. Stumbling up the loading incline, she collapsed into the nearest seat and pulled her belt across her chest.

Logan turned in his seat and met her eyes. "You ok, kid?"

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled although she couldn't rid herself of the gnawing sensation that something was deeply wrong with herself.

TBC


	23. Sequel information

Thank you all for your support with this story! I know the ending is a bit confusing but I had to leave it like this. The sequel: _Amaranth the Withering _will be up by the end of tonight.

Arigato,

YuhiSakura.


End file.
